Memories long forgotten
by ely017
Summary: Hinata wakes up in a hospital room with no memories. The first thing she sees is a masked gray haired man sleeping in a chair beside her…
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Naruto fanfiction. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

When Hinata opened her eyes, she found herself in an uncomfortable bed. She got into a sitting position and looked around to see where she was and could not recognize where she was. As a matter of fact, she couldn't even remember her name. The only familiar thing she saw was a bouquet of sunflowers but couldn't remember why. At first she tried to move her hands but felt something in her left hand. What she felt is what one describes as warmth. When she looked at her left hand, she saw a man grabbing her hand while sleeping in a chair beside her bed. She did not remember but even she could tell this man not normal since he had grey hair, a mask that covered most of his face and another part of his face was covered with a headband that had in the center a drawing of something similar to a leaf. She tried get her hand out from his grasp and when she did it, the gray haired man woke up. She kept looking at him as he recovered from his sleeping form, she didn't know what to think about him. She felt secure but at the same time scared of him. When she tried to remember, she felt a lot of pain on her head.

"Ow. It hurts!" said Hinata. At that time, the gray haired man was already awake and aware of his surroundings.

"Are you okay Hinata?" He asked her while while checking her to see if there was something medically wrong.

"W-who are you?" Asked a scared Hinata. "Why are you calling me H-hinata?"

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and I called you Hinata because that is your name." Kakashi said it and put his right hand on her left cheek. He looked straight into Hinata's eyes with love, care and concern. What he saw in them was only fear. "What is the last thing you remember Hinata?" At that moment, she started trembling and tears started to fall from her eyes. Then she took Kakashi's hand and pulled it from her cheek.

"D-d-don't touch me!" cried a scared Hinata "I don't even know who I am! Why are you asking m-me such a stupid ques-" While she was doing what she thought that was self defense a blonde woman came into the room and injected her with a sedative making her go to sleep.

"Well I think that will maker her feel better." expressed a hurt Kakashi because of the earlier scene. "It seems she has amnesia Hokage-sama. The last thing she remembered was waking up right know."

'I see… That means you scared the hell out of her. It is normal given the circumstances." Expressed Tsunade while checking Hinata's vitals. "You should go to your house so you can rest. I will call her father and her sensei so they become aware of her situation."

"I don't think I shou-" Kakashi was going to continue but Hyuga Hiashi appeared at the entrance of the hospital room alongside Hyuga Hanabi and Hyuga Neji. "Hokage-sama, Kakashi sensei. Is there something wrong with my sister?" Expressed a concerned and teary eyed Hanabi, who then ran towards her sister and sit in the chair where Kakashi was taking a nap earlier

"No Hanabi. There is nothing wrong with your sister. She just woke up and was a little panicked. Because of that I injected her a sedative so she could calm down." Tsunade informed them and directed herself again to Kakashi. "And you should go home and rest. I want you at my office tomorrow at 8:00 am. And please, don't be late this time."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi said and left the room.

After Kakashi left, Hiashi went to check on his daughter Hinata. He took her left wrist and saw the tattooed Uchiha symbol. He found out about it two weeks ago. Those two weeks had been the worst and longest weeks of his life. He was thinking about his late wife and his brother Hizashi while watching the sunflowers when Kiba and Shino gave him the news that his daughter was found unconscious in the borders of Konoha and Neji was taking her to the hospital so the Hokage could treat her. At that moment, he ran as fast as he could towards Konoha hospital and when he arrived, his daughter was already been accommodated in a hospital room. It was at that moment that he felt his world was going to collapse. First, his wife died during childbirth, then his twin brother died protecting Hinata and now it was Hinata being in the verge of death. He slowly walked towards the room his daughter was in, opened the door and walked towards the bed where she was laid. Hiashi watched her unconscious form and saw that the wrist she had always covered ever since Uchiha Sasuke left the village.

He wondered why she had it and what it actually meant. The only clan mark he ever saw was the seal that was put in the branch members of the Hyuga clan. "Are you okay uncle?" Neji asks him concerned about his uncle.

"Don't worry Neji." Hyuga Hiashi snaps back to reality. "You and Hanabi stay here with Hinata while I talk in private with the Hokage."

"Okay uncle" Answers Neji

At that moment, Hiashi and Tsunade walk out of the room and head to the Hokage's office.

Once they enter the office, Tsunade sits down. "Please take a seat Hiashi." Tsunade offers.

"Thank you" Hiashi takes a seat. "Now getting into business. I can see that my daughter Hinata had greatly improved and I thank you for that but there are various things that are to my concern." At that moment, a soft knock is heard through the door and Shikaku Nara appears with some scrolls and he hands them to Tsunade. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. Here are the scrolls you told me to look for Hokage-sama."

"Thank you Shikaku. You may leave now." Tsunade said and Shikaku left the office.

"As I was saying." Interrupted Hiashi. "There are various things that concern me. The first one is that Hatake said that Hinata had amnesia. The second thing is that Uchiha mark she has on her wrist. I am not surprised given the circumstances about her that only Kakashi, you and I know about but when she was little Hinata did not have that mark on her wrist. The third thing that concerns me is the fact that the clan wants to make her a branch member. That means she will have the seal. Can that mark mean that Hinata doesn't has to have the Hyuga seal?"

"It is possible." Answered Tsunade. "But there is something should know Hiashi."

"What's wrong Hokage-sama? Is there something wrong with my daughter?"

"Not exactly."

"Then, what is it?"

Tsunade looked to the floor not knowing how to share the news. "Well… She's…"

"Hokage-sama, my patience is running out. What is wrong with Hinata?" Interrupted Hiashi Hyuga.

"Hinata is… pregnant."

-o-

I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and suggestions are accepted.

I'm still thinking about who I could pair Hinata with: Sasuke or Kakashi. What do you guys say?

Also, I would like it if someone helped me with the fan art. I am new at this and I don't know how to make one.

I edited the chapter concerning the dialogue. Now the dialogue will be put with the quotation marks to make it easier to read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Kakashi arrived to his apartment and headed to the bathroom so he could take a shower. It has been a long night for him since he stayed all night in Hinata's hospital room doing night watch. Not only that, he woke up when Hinata started to move and found out that she had amnesia.

 _'Poor Hinata'._ Kakashi thought to himself. _'First, she finds out that Naruto and Sakura are together and now she is in a hospital room. If she could just see me the way I see her'_. He blushed at the thought and snapped back to reality. "Focus Kakashi, you are not in love with Hinata. I just pity her. That's all." said Kakashi to himself while slapping his face. "It's impossible for me to fall in love with her. I am 30 years old and she is only 17." He headed to the kitchen to eat something when the doorbell rang. He headed towards the door opened it and his childhood 'rival' Guy tried to enter. At that moment, Kakashi quickly closed the door. "Go away. I am tired and not in the mood today."

"But-" protested Guy

"Please leave." said Kakashi cutting him of.

"Well…" said Guy whispering to himself. "See you then tomorrow at 8:00 am for the mission. Do not be late since it has to do with Hinata-chan" said Guy teasingly

"Wait… what?" Kakashi said while blushing and quickly opened the door. He leaned out to check if Guy was there but he was already gone. Kakashi sighed and went to his bedroom. He lied down and slept for 10 minutes. His sleep was cut off when he heard a loud banging on his door. "Who the heck is it?" said an irritated Kakashi as he went to open the door. "I am trying to get som-"

"Kakashi!" said an enraged Hiashi. He grabbed Kakashi's shirt and led him outside his apartment to the nearest training ground. When they arrived to the training area he let him go by throwing him to the nearest wall.

"What is wrong with you Hiashi!?" screamed an angry Kakashi.

"What is wrong with me?" asked and enraged Hiashi. "It's more like what is wrong with you. I entrusted you with my daughter so you could train her to become a stronger shinobi and the next thing I know is that you impregnated her."

Kakashi stood there in shock and paralyzed. After 10 seconds he snapped back to reality. "Wait, what did you just say?"

-o-

Meanwhile in Hinata's hospital room

Ino enters the hospital room. "Hi Neji, Hanabi. How is Hinata doing?"

"She finally woke up earlier. But she apparently has amnesia. The Hokage had to inject her with a tranquilizer because she got agitated." said Neji looking to the floor shyly.

"It's bad that she has amnesia. But she finally woke up. That is great!" said Ino. "I'm so happy that she is awake!" She approached Neji and hugged him. Neji just stood there frozen and started to blush. He directs his face to Hanabi and begged her to help him. Hanabi just stood there with a huge grin on her face. At that moment Ino became aware that she was hugging Neji and quickly let him go. "Oh! Sorry Neji I just got a little exited." said Ino as a blush appeared in her face.

"Don't worry Ino." interrupted Hanabi teasingly. "If you want I can leave so both of you can have some privacy. For you know what…" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Hanabi!" both Neji and Ino shouthed at the young Hyuga heiress. When she saw their faces, she knew that her objective was achieved since both of them where red as tomatoes. "Whatever lovebirds. Changing the subject," Hanabi said as she approached Hinata and contemplated Hinata's sleeping face. "What do you think about Kakashi-sensei? I think he likes my sister."

"What do you mean Hanabi?" asked a curious Ino.

"I don't know." Hanabi said. "It's just that ever since Naruto and Sakura became a couple he has been by Hinata's side all the time." Hanabi took her sister's hand and continued. "He helps her with training, and the way he looks at her is like he is madly in love with her. I find it weird."

 _'I think Hanabi is right'_. Neji thought. _'He even offered to be in night watch when Hinata was unconsious'_

"Also… said Hanabi interrupting Neji's line of thought. "The day Hinata was found in a coma state I went to the training grounds and saw an Anbu sharing the news to Kakashi and he was paralyzed."

"What do you mean with paralyzed Hanabi?" asked Ino.

"As if the world ended for him. Don't you see it Neji?"

"No I don't." said Neji trying to avoid the subject. At that moment he felt an unknown chakra approaching the hospital room. He was going to warn Ino but at that moment, Hanabi took him by his shoulders and made him face her.

"Ugh! You men are hopeless." said an irritated Hanabi. "Kakashi-sensei has been different ever sinc-" Neji quickly covered Hanabi's mouth with his hand.

"Hanabi, stop with this foolishness of yours. It's impossible for a 30 year old geezer to fall in love with a 17 year old girl."

"But Ne-"

"Do not talk." said Neji whispering in her ear. "There are people hearing. Do you feel the chakra?"

"Yess I do." said Hanabi as she eyed the door. "The chakra is approaching this room."

"I need you to leave by the window and run as fast as you can to the Hokage's office and get the Hokage here. I think that chakra belongs to a person that intends to harm Hinata. I will stay her with Ino making sure Hinata is safe"

Hyuga Hanabi ran as fast a she could to the Hokage's office.

-o-

At the Hokage's office

Tsunade was in her desk chair still in processing what just happened earlier with Hyuga Hiashi. "Geez. I never thought I would ever say this in my life. How troublesome. I need my sake. Shizune! Come here one moment."

Shizune opened the door and approached the Hokage's desk. "Is there something wrong Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes there is. In fact, I have a question for you." continued Tsunade. "In what mood was Hyuga Hiashi when he got out of my office?"

"He scared me a little Hokage-sama" answered Shizune. "He looked like he was about to kill somebody. Why do you ask?"

"Because I told him about the news we found out 1 week ago when we where running the tests on Hinata."

"Oh I see… Is there something you want me to do Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes there is." answered Tsunade. "Please follow Hyuga Hiashi and make sure he does not kill somebody. Meaning Kakashi."

"Understood" said Shizune and left the Hokage office to follow Hyuga Hiashi. When Shizune left the office, Tsunade grabbed the sake bottle she had hidden behind her desk.

"I am getting a little tired of dealing with Hyuga clan affairs. Ever since Hinata's incident I haven't had the chance to drink sake." She was about to start drinking when Hyuga Hanabi appeared at the office. She looked like she ran 5 miles. "Are you okay Hanabi?"?asked Tsunade.

"There is no time for formalities Hokage." said an exhausted Hanabi. She grabbed Tsunade's hand and led her outside the office running. "Someone is trying to attack my sister and Neji sent me to get you."

They got outside the office and headed to the hospital.

-o-

At the same time at team Taka hideout Sasuke laid in his bedroom thinking about what happened when he was 13 years old before leaving Konoha with Ochimaru.

flashback

 _"W-what are you d-doing h-here Sasuke-san?" asked a shy and blushing Hinata as Sasuke appeared inside her bedroom._

 _"Please, stop with the formalities Hina-chan." said Sasuke in a seductive tone. "After all the trouble I went to get in the Hyuga compound before leaving the village, this is how you treat me? You should at least call me Sasuke-kun." He approached her and was so close that they almost touched noses._

 _"W-what do y-you want S-sasuke-kun." asked Hinata. She tried to move but he caught her and pinned her in the nearest wall. "Y-y-you are starting to s-scare m-me." He grabbed her hands in both sides so she could not move and leaned in for a kiss. When he was about to kiss her she moved her head and got out of his grasp by kicking him in the stomach. She attempted to run away but he grabbed her by the waist and her back leaned against Sasuke's chest. "What are you d-doing Sasuke?"_

 _"Shh. Stay still for a moment. Do not try to run or scream." whispered Sasuke to her ear as he leaned his face to her neck and kissed it. "Be a good girl and sit for a moment in your bed. If you don't do it I will feel obligated to kill your precious little sister. Understood?"_

 _"Y-y-yes Sasuke-kun." said a scared Hinata. She obeyed Sasuke and sat down in her bed._

 _"Good. Now stretch out your left arm."_ _Hinata obeyed and Sasuke performed various hand seals. When he finished the hand seals, an Uchiha symbol appeared on Hinata's left wrist._

 _"W-what is this for?" asked a now curious Hinata._

 _"A proof that you are now my bride." said Sasuke while blushing. Now nobody can claim you. Especially that idiot Naruto you love so much._

 _When Hinata heard that she started crying. "Why are you doing this Sasuke? W-what did I ever do to you to make you d-d-do this?"_

 _Sasuke got in front of her and pinned her against her bed this time making sure she could not move a single muscle of her body and kissed her passionately. When he broke the kiss to get some air, he leaned and whispered to her ear. "All you did was steal my heart."_

 _With that, he got up, stole Hinata's favorite hairpin and disappeared from the Hyuga compound…_

Back to reality

"Hinata…" Sasuke said as he stared at the hairpin he stole several years ago. "Soon we will finally be together."

"Sasuke" said Jugo as he approached him "What where you doing this past month? You disappeared without telling us anything. Also, who is Hinata?"

"What I was doing is my business" answered Sasuke. He avoided the question about Hinata and left the bedroom.

 **-o-**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I'm still trying to figure out who to pair Hinata with: Sasuke or Kakashi. Please vote.**

 **Thanks animeZebraXOXO for your review. It inspired me for something in this chapter.**

 **I would also like for someone to help me with the artwork since I am new at this.**

 **Please review. I also accept suggestions for the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Wait, what did you just say?" asked a confused Kakashi. "That's impossible"

"Don't act all innocent on me". Hiashi activates his bloodline limit Byakugan and puts in position to use the gentle fist technique on Kakashi. "I don't want to see you near Hinata ever again".

"Hiashi…" said Kakashi as he lifts his headband to reveal the Sharingan. "I would never sleep with your daughter Hinata. She is just my student and as a teacher I look out for her well being."

"Stop lying Kakashi!"

Shizune arrives to the training grounds and stands between both men. "Stop it both of you!" she says interrupting the fight. "Hiashi, I know you are upset because of the recent news but do not go making false assumptions"

"If not him, then who?" asked an angry Hiashi without deactivating his bloodline limit.

"The only way we will know is that Hinata remembers or that the father of the baby reveals it" Shizune continued "I suggest that both of you go to your homes and let Tsunade-sama take care of this"

Hiashi deactivates his bloodline limit and Kakashi covers his Saringan eye with his headband.

"Fine." expresses an angry Hiashi. "I expect to hear soon from the Hokage". He exists the training area leaving Kakashi and Shizune alone.

"You know Kakashi," Shizune approaches him. "I really hope that Hyuga Hiashi accused you falsely" she takes him by the shirt. "I know you are a pervert but this is out of line".

"Let me go Shizune" she lets him go and he continues. "No, I am not the father of her baby. I care for her but not romantically" he hesitates at the last part. "I just pity her. That is why I took her in. Besides, you know the closest I will ever get to love is Icha Icha Paradise". He takes out his Icha Icha book, starts reading it and heads towards the exit.

"I believe the fact that you are not the father but the fact that you don't care for her in a romantic way it's impossible to believe." Shizune looked at him with concern and he flinched.

"Shizune-san… Do not confuse pity with love". Kakashi left the training grounds.

Shizune was about to leave when one of Tsunade's slugs appeared with a paper. She read it and put it inside her pocket. "Well, I should go and make sure Hiashi does not go to the hospital room." she leaves the training area.

The only thing neither Hiashi, Kakashi or Shizune ever expected was that after they left the training grounds, a black crow with a Sharingan eye also left the training area. A crow that belonged to the one and only Uchiha…

-o-

"Hanabi…" said Tsunade as they kept running towards Hinata's hospital room. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Please search for your sister teammates and sensei while I deal with the intruder. I need to talk to them." Hanabi left Tsunade's side and went to look for Hinata's other family. Meanwhile, Tsunade kept running towards the hospital room. When she arrived, she saw in the ground an unconscious Ino and Neji. Beside Hinata's bed, an Akatsuki member was picking up the unconscious Hinata. It was the one called Kisame.

"Let her go!" shouted Tsunade while running to attack him. The Akatsuki member put Hinata back to her bed and disappeared. At that moment, Hanabi arrives alongside Kurenai, Shino and Kiba.

"Shino! Follow his trail." she orders him. He heads out of the room to search for intruder and after 1 hour of searching, he headed back to the hospital room. When he arrived, Neji and Ino where awake and they all looked at Shino.

"Did you find him?" asked a serious Tsunade.

"No. He just disappeared"

"Don't worry. The important thing is that Hinata is safe and with us. Everyone, please sit down". They obey and she continues. "I called all of you here to inform you something. What I am about to share is confidential and I expect that it continues that way. All of you in this room are to be informed because you are the closest people to Hinata".

"What is wrong Hokage-sama?" asked Kurenai.

"Is there something wrong with my sister?" asked Hanabi as tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Is it about today's attempt to kidnap Hinata?" said an angry Neji "I swear that if I ever see that shark again I will make him suffer by riping out every part of his inter-"

"Calm down Neji" Ino interrupted him an took him by his shoulders. The others just stared at them.

"As I was saying…" interrupted Tsunade. "There are some affairs you should know about Hinata. The first one is that she woke up from her coma state today."

Kiba and Shino smiled at the news. "That's good to hear!" said an excited Kiba. "I knew she would recover nicely. She is one of the bravest and strongest people I have ever met".

"Indeed. But…" added Tsunade.

"But what Hokage-sama" asked a concerned Shino.

"She has amnesia. I suggest you give her some time. Kakashi tried to talk to her but she got agitated and I had to sedate her".

"I see…" said Kurenai. "Is there something else we should know?"

"Yes there is" said Tsunade hesitating a little. At that moment, the slug that Tsunade sent to Shizune came back with a message. "Excuse me for one moment". Tsunade opened the paper and read it to herself. 'It's good to hear'. She tought to herself.

At that moment Hanabi started to get impatient and interrupted Tsunade's line of thought. "I am starting to loose my patience Hokage-sama"

"Yes. As I was saying…" Tsunade continued. "One week ago when Hinata was admitted to the hospital, we started doing some tests to confirm that her body state was fine and to find the causes that induced her into a comma state and we found something".

"What did you find?" asked a curious Neji.

"First, we did not find what caused her to enter the comma state and…" she continued hesitating.

"And what old-hag?" asked an irritated Hanabi.

"Hanabi!" shouted Neji. "Weren't you taught to respect the elderly?"

' _Elderly?'_ Tsunade thought as a vein popped in her forehead. Everyone in the room tried to contain their laughs "As I was saying, Hinata is pregnant". Everyone in the room fell silent with their mouths wide open.

"Excuse me?" asked Neji in a state of shock, breaking the silence that filled the room. "My cousin is, pregnant?"

"Yes."

"That's it! I knew we shouldn't have trusted him. Shino, Kiba, come with me." said a furious Neji while heading towards the door alongside Hinata's teammates "I am going to kill that gray haired pervert son of a b-"

"Neji!" shouted Tsunade standing in front of them so they could not leave the room. "You are like your uncle Hiashi." she continued "Shizune confirmed that Kakashi is not the father of the baby".

Everyone sighed at the news. "How far along is she?" asked Kurenai caressing her own growing baby bump.

"One month"

"I see". Said Neji while gripping his fingers to contain his anger. 'Whoever did it is going to pay' Neji thought to himself.

"You should all go to rest since its already night. Today has been a hard day for all of you. I will stay tonight with Hinata". Tsunade said as she started pushing everyone out of the room.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama". Interrupted Hanabi. "I also wish to stay with my sister for the night. In case she wakes up"

Everyone leaves and Tsunade alongside Hanabi stay for the night.

Team Kurenai left the hospital and Neji decided to escort Ino back to her home. When they were in front of her house, Neji was about to leave but she stopped him.

"Are you okay Neji?" asked Yamanaka Ino squeezing his hand to give him comfort.

"How can I be okay Ino?" Neji said with a hurt expression. "I just found out my cousin is pregnant."

"Don't worry." she reassured him. "We are all in shock. Now we have to learn to co-"

"This is different." he interrupted. "I feel like I didn't protect her well. I am supposed to be her protector and look at what state she's in."

"Don't say that." Ino let her hand go from his. Then, she put her arms around his neck. "You have done your best. There are things that happen in life and sometimes they are not within our grasp. Right now we have to learn to cope with the news and support Hinata. Just remember this Neji…" she leaned in and kissed his lips, then, she blushed. "I will always be there with you." she let him go and ran towards her house.

At that moment, Neji was paralyzed and was as red as a tomato.

-o-

At midnight in the hospital room.

'This is getting more complicated'. Tsunade tought to herself as she watched the Hyuga sisters sleep. 'First, the Uchiha tattoo and now Itachi's partner. We have to get to the bottom of this'.

-o-

I hope you like this chapter. The first 3 chapters were to put everything in space and time.

This post will be the last to vote on which pairing you prefer: Kakahina or Sasuhina. Depends on who wins is how the story will develop.

As for the reviews, thank you and I will try to take them all into consideration.

Please continue reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

The next day in the Hokage's office…

When Kakashi arrived it was 8:20 in the morning. Guy, Genma and Tsunade were already in the office waiting for him.

"You came earlier than expected." Genma said teasingly. "Where you so anxious to know about the mission that has to do with Hinata-chan?"

"Of course." Kakashi reached for one of his pockets and took out a camera. "I did it becausee I can't miss your reaction when you find out where we are going." he turned on the camera and started filming. "Did you tell him yet Hokage-sama?"

"How the heck do you know where you are going? Did you sneak in the office Kakashi?" continued Tsunade.

"Of course I did not." answered Kakashi. "I was thinking about life and life itself told me the place."

"Interesting story Kakashi. Not even Tonton believes it." Tsunade continued. "Getting to the point. You are going to Kumogakure to retrieve a scroll that belongs to the Uchiha clan."

"Wait…" interrupted a nervous Genma. "Why does it have to be me?" Kakashi was videotaping and Guy was snickering. "You know I can't stand that rapping idiot."

"Who? Killer Bee?" asked Kakashi to tease him further. "Why? He is the best rapper in the land."

"Guys…" said Tsunade

"Shut up Hatake." cried an anxious Genma. "You're not helping."

"And I don't intend to." said Kakashi while recording.

"Guys…" repeated again an irritated Tsunade.

"Just give me the damn camera." Genma tried to take the camera and failed at the attempt.

Tsunade took a bottle of sake and threw it to both of them. The 3 shinobi flinched. "Shut up and listen!" she shouted. "Look what you made me do. You better pay for the wasted sake Genma. The reason I chose the 3 of you is because it is a very important document and I don't want it to fall in the wrong hands." she hands Guy the scroll of the mission details. "You will be leaving in 30 minutes. Understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." they answered at the same time.

"You may leave now." Guy and Genma left the office and when Kakashi was about to leave but Tsunade stopped him. "Kakashi, come here for a minute."

"Yes Hokage?"

"How are you coping?" Kakashi flinched at the question. "I know it is hard for you but I need you to be away from the Hyuga clan, especially Hinata for a while."

"Why do you think I will be near Hinata?"

"Because of the given circumstances. When people hear about Hinata's pregnancy, they will think that you are the father of the baby."

"But I am not!" said an irritated Kakashi.

"I know Kakashi…" continued Tsunade. "I'm telling you this for Hinata's sake and for yours. Now leave so you can prepare for the mission." she gave him a letter. "Please give this letter to the Raikage when you meet him in Kumogakure."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Kakashi took the letter and left the office.

-o-

It was 9:00 am and Hanabi was in Hinata's hospital room beside the window staring at the outside world. ' _I need to find a way to make him suffer. He has already made my sister suffer enou-'._

"Excuse me, what is your name?" a timid voice interrupted her line of thought. She turned and saw that it was her sister Hinata the one who called her.

Hanabi stayed beside the window and answered "My name is Hanabi. I am your little sister."

"Do you know what is happening to me?"

"Don't worry Hinata." Hanabi approached her and grabbed her hand. "You just lost your all your memories but everything is fine".

Hinata felt comfort at the gesture and accepted her hand. "Last time there was man but it seems I hurt his feelings." Hinata continued. "I need to apologize to h-" at that moment she felt nauseous. She sit in the bed, covered her mouth with one hand and tried to get up from the bed but couldn't.

"Are you okay?" Hanabi stood beside her and helped her up.

"I feel nauseous." Hanabi led her to the bathroom and helped her kneel beside the toilet so she could vomit. Hinata wretched inside the toilet. After Hinata puked, Hanabi helped her up and led her to the hospital bed, then She laid down.

"Feeling better sister?" asked Hanabi feeling concerned about her sister's state.

She looked at her sister Hanabi with cinfusion. "Why do I feel so nauseous?"

"It's because you are pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"You have a baby inside your belly. When a woman is pregnant, one of the side effects is that you feel nauseous." Hanabi explained.

"Oh." expressed Hinata with slight confusion on her face. _'Why is everything so complicated.'_ She looked to her belly and could barely see a bump. "I'm still confused."

"Don't worry Hinata. I will teach you everything you don't understand. But first…"Hanabi handed Hinata a bowl of Ramen "you need to eat."

Hinata ate the ramen and Hanabi started to explain how a baby is conceived making Hinata turn red from the embarrassment, then she explained who she was and about the Hyuga clan. When it was 3:00 pm, Tsunade came and checked on Hinata.

That week, her teammates Kiba and Shino, gave her as a gift a puppy.

"What is this?" asked a confused Hinata while looking at the cute puppy. "How cute."

"This is a puppy from my clan." answered Kiba. "He will keep you company when you feel alone. But first, you need to give him a name."

"Name?"

"Yes. To identify it."

"Ok." Hinata started thinking about a name. "Um… Hanabi," se motioned to her sister.

"Yes sister?"

"What should I call the puppy?"

"How about Yori?"

"I like it." Hinata raised the puppy and stared at him in the eyes. "From now on, your name will be Yori." The dog became happy and started to bark.

In that same week, Kurenai also visited her. She talked to her about her own pregnancy and what she should do in this process. When talking to Kurenai, Hinata felt protrected and secure as if she was her own mother. They also talked about how that their children would be good friends. Throughout the week, Ino also went to the hospital to visit Hinata. She became to be one of the most trusted people in Hinata's life.

At the end of the week, Hinata found herself preparing to leave the hospital room alongside Hyuga Hiashi, the man Hanabi explained that was his father. Hiashi was looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Outo-san, are you okay?" asked a concerned Hinata.

Hiashi reached to her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry for everything Hinata. If I were a better father you would not have suffered as much as you have." he continued while tears were starting to fall. "You deserve a better life. I'm sorry." He just kept apologizing while crying.

Hinata just stood there not knowing what to do. "Don't worry outo-san." she said trying to console him. "I am not suffering at this moment since I can't remember my suffering." she continued hesitantly. "Think of this as a second chance in making things better." she faced her father and with her delicate fingers she wiped Hiashi's tears. "Hanabi says we Hyuga are prideful, we don't cry."

Hiashi laughed a little at Hinata's comment and straightened up. "Your sister is right."

He went to the bathroom and washed his face when he got out he motioned to Hinata. "Do not tell anyone about this. Come, let's leave." Hinata followed and they left the hospital.

Hiashi and Hinata where in front of the Hyuga compound. Before entering it, he whispered to Hinata's ear. "Do not say anything about the pregnancy. Not yet."

"Hai outosan." They entered the compound and Hanabi ran to Hinata's arm and hugged her. Behind her was Neji. Hinata looked at him and blushed, then, she motioned back to Hanabi and whispered in her ear. "Who is that person?"

"That is cousin Neji."

"The one that is in love with sister Ino?"

"Yes. That one."

"Hi. I am Hinata. Hanabi has told me a lot about you. I hope you and sister Ino get together." Hinata left with her father to her room and Neji stood there motionless and turned crimson red.

"Hanabi!" said Neji. "What are you teaching Hinata.

"The truth." said Hanabi with an evil smile. "Seriously, you and Ino should get together. It's evident that you both like each other." She touched his right shoulder. "I'm going to see if we go with Hinata to buy some ramen. That is the only thing she craves for these days." With that, she left to her room.

When Hinata arrived to her room, Hiashi left her alone so she could familiarize with it. She put Yorion the floor, opened one of the cabinets from her vanity and saw an orange book. "Icha Icha love?" She opened the first page and saw a name. Hatake Kakashi. ' _He is the one that was in the hospital when I woke up.'_ She flipped the pages and started reading it. She could not remember anything from her past but was sure that opening that book was one of the worst mistakes on her life. "Eek!" When she read one sentence she turned crimson red and the book fell from her hands. She heard a knock and took the book fast and hid it inside her blouse.

"Hinata, can I come in? It's Hanabi."

"Sure." responded Hinata still flustered from the contents of the book.

When Hanabi saw her red she ran to her and touched her forehead. "Are feeling well. Is the pregn-"

"I'm okay Hanabi." interrupted Hinata. "I just got a little scared because of something I saw. Is there something you want?"

"Do you want to go with me and Neji to eat ramen."

"Ramem!" exclaimed and excited Hinata. "Of course I want to. It's the only thing he or she is making me eat."

"Good." said Hanabi. "We are leaving in 30 minutes."

Hanabi left and Hinata went to the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out of the shower, she threw up again. Afterwards, she dressed up and grabbed a purse where she put the orange book just in case she had the opportunity to return the book. When she got out of her room, Neji and Hanabi where waiting for her at the door of her room. "I'm ready." Hinata anounced.

"Good, lets go." Hanabi grabbed her arm and directed to the exit.

When they arrived at Ichiraku's, Ino and Tenten where leaving the restaurant. The moment Neji saw Ino, he blushed and was about to ignore her but Hinata took him by the arm. "You're not going to meet your crush?"

"What crush?"

"Hanabi told me that you and sister Ino were in love with each other." Neji was about to protest but Hanabi called Ino. When Ino and Neji saw each other, they started to turn red. Hanabi, Hinata and Tenten decide to give them some space.

"So…" Neji interrupted the awkward silence. "I haven't seen you since last week." Both of them blushed remembering their kiss.

"Yep." said Ino

"Umm…" continued Neji. "I was wondering if… you know… I need to tell you something and I was wondering… would like to go out wi-"

"I'd love to!"

"Good."

"Yes."

"Tonight at Shin Restaurant. 7:00 pm."

"Perfect. See you later." Ino left and Neji was smiling triumphant. Then, he entered inside Ichiraku's.

-o-

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji just came back from their long term mission that lasted 3 weeks. The 4 of them were completely oblivious of the recent events concerning Hinata. After reporting to Tsunade they went to Ichiraku's to eat since they were hungry. When they entered the place, they saw Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji happily eating ramen. When Sakura saw them, she tightened her grip in Naruto's hand.

"Why don't we go to another place Naruto-kun?" Sakura said nervously.

"Why Sakura. I have not eaten ramen for more than 3 weeks." Naruto said pouting.

"Yes bu-"

"I feel like I am going to die if I don't eat ramen for another day."

"Fine."

The four shinobi approached Hinata's table.

"Hello Hinata-chan!" said a cheerful Naruto.

When Hinata saw the blonde haired guy and the girl with pink hair girl, she started feeling uneasy and sad. _'What is happening to me?'_ Tears started to fall from her face.

"Are you okay Hinata?" asked a concerned Neji. At that moment everyone turned towards her.

Seeing that she wasn't able to stop her tears, she stood up. "Leave me alone." she headed towards the exit. When she got out, everyone followed her.

"Hinata-chan! What is wrong with you." Sakura asked approaching her.

"Sakura…" Hanabi said. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Sakura turned her face towards Hanabi. "Don't worry. I know how to deal with this." she turned to Hinata and touched her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

At that moment, Hinata involuntarily activated her bloodline limit Byakuyan and gentle fisted Sakura in her stomach. "Don't touch me!" Sakura laid on the floor injured and Naruto marched towards Hinata.

"What is wrong with you Hinata?" screamed an angry Naruto. At that moment, everyone near the scene, approached to see what was happening.

"Naruto…" exclaimed Neji. "Don't harm my cousin." he started activating his Byakuyan but stopped when he saw that Hinata gentle kicked Naruto in the groin.

Everyone went into shock realizing that the shy Hinata had kicked one of the most powerful shunobi of Konohagure in the groin with the gentle fist technique.

' _Did Hinata used the gentle fist technique with a kick?_ ' Hanabi thought to herself. _'I never thought it was possible to do that.'_

"I-I-I'm sorry." Hinata bowed apologizing and ran away.

"Hinata!" cried Neji. He was about to run after her but Hanati held him.

"I think we better leave her alone for awhile. She needs space."

-o-

In team Taka's hideout…

"Jugo…" Sasuke said as he touched his teammate's shoulder. "I will be leaving now to follow my brother. You will be in charge of the team. Do not follow me."

"What about the others?"

"I have no time to say goodbye. You tell them." With that, Sasuke left the hideout. He searched for his brother Itachi for 1 week and that last day of the week he saw his brother.

"¡Itachi!" Sasuke marched towards Itachi as he took out his sword. When Itachi faced Sasuke, he did not have time to defend himself since Sasuke had already slashed him. What happened afterwards Sasuke did not expected. The Itachi he slashed was a clone. He didn't kill him. "Shit! Another clone." Afterwards, Sasuke continued his journey to avenge his family.

A crow was near watching Sasuke. 'Yes brother. You better keep searching for me…'

-o-

That day, Kakashi arrived from his latest mission in Kumogakure. After leaving the Hokage's office, he went to the garden where he used to train Hinata. When he arrived, he saw Hinata sitting beside the lake crying.

"Hinata-chan?"

-o-

I hope you like this chapter.

This story is officially a Kakahina.

Also, I would love it if someone could help me with the art. I have something in mind but the ones I did where a complete failure. Someone please help me.

Thank you for the feedbacks and keep making reviews. I love them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **I hope you like this chapter. It took me longer than expected but here it is.**

* * *

Kakashi went to sit beside a lake that was in his favorite garden. The one where he used to train Hinata. That garden had jasmine and lilac flowers while the lake was covered with lotus flowers. It was simple but to him it was the most beautiful thing in this world because it reminded him of her. When he arrived, he saw Hinata sitting beside the lake crying. "Hinata-chan?" He called out loud.

When Hinata heard him, she became a bit startled since he took her by surprise. She quickly wiped her tears. When she saw his masked face she recognized who it was. "Ano… You are the one I met in the hospital w-when I woke up. Your name is Hatake Kakashi. Right?"

"Yes." Kakashi eyed her curiously. "Is something bothering you?"

"No…" Hinata answered nervously.

"Do not lie to me." Kakashi told her as he sit beside her. "Tell me."

"Well…" she told him about the earlier incident. "I don't know why I felt heartbroken and sad when I saw the blonde haired boy with the pink haired girl."

"Don't worry Hinata-chan." He looked at her with love, touched her shoulder and squeezed it a little. "It will pass." He affirmed her as his hand left her shoulder.

"You think so?"

"Of course."

"Um…" she opened her purse and took out the orange Icha Icha book she had. At the same time, she turned crimson red from the embarrassment. "I think this is yours." she handed it to him quickly.

"It's my book. I thought I lost it."

"Today when I was in my room I found it. When I opened it, I saw your name written. Also… I-I'm s-sorry for what happened at the hospital."

With his left hand, he started to ruffle her hair." Don't worry about what happened at the hospital. It's normal since you just woke up." Then, he eyed her teasingly. "By the way, did you like the book?"

She flinched at the question. "N-n-no I d-didn't."

"Of course you did…" He continued teasing her. "You are starting to turn red. Like a tomato."

"No I'm not!" Hinata replied nervously.

"Yes you did." Kakashi continued. "You are one nau-"

"Kakashi!" Hinata stood up altered and Kakashi froze for a moment. Then, he gave her a warm smile that could not be seen because of the mask covering his face.

"Fine…" Kakashi stood up. "I will stop teasing you but in exchange of something."

Hinata looked at him with confusion in her face. "Exchange?"

"Yes exchange." He saw that she was still confused and started explaining. "If you want something, you've got to give something in return."

"Ah ok…" she kept thinking about what Kakashi said. Then, she looked at him innocently. "What do you want?"

Kakashi smirked. "A kiss on the cheek."

She blushed madly. "A-ano… W-w-why do y-yo-"

"I'm kidding." He started patting her head. Then, he looked at his watch. "Well, I guess you should be going. It's getting late Hina-chan."

Hinata froze and started trembling of fear.

"Hinata?"

"Please don't call me Hina-chan."

When Kakashi saw Hinata in a frightened form, almost crying, he hugged her. "I'm sorry Hinata. I forgot for a moment you don't like to be called by that nickname. Please don't be scared." He kept hugging her until she calmed down. Then she looked at his visible eye, already calm.

"Thank you Kakashi-kun." she kissed Kakashi's cheek and let go of his embrace. "I guess I'll see you later." she quickly left the garden. Kakashi just stood there astonished. Half an hour later, Hinata went back to the garden.

"Excuse me Kakashi-kun."

"Yes Hinata-chan?" Kakashi snapped back to reality.

"S-sorry for interrupting your thoughts." she said shyly. "I um… don't know the way back home. Can you help me?"

"Of course. Follow me." he went to the front to lead the way and stopped when he felt someone grab his hand.

"Hinata?" Kakashi asked flabbergasted.

"S-sorry." she took her hand out of his. "I-it's just that I f-feel safe…" she went on thinking really hard about something.

He quickly grabbed her hand. "Don't worry. It doesn't bother me." he expressed while a blush was forming in his face. "Let's go."

"Hai Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi intertwined fingers with Hinata and the went towards the Hyuga compound.

* * *

Two hours later…

"You what?!" Hiashi's voice could be heard in the entire Hyuga compound, probably in the entire village. "You're telling me that Hinata ran away and neither of you followed her?"

"Relax father." Hanabi replied. "It's not like someone will kidnap her."

"Forget it. I will look for her myself." Hiashi motioned to Neji. "Neji, come with me."

"Hai!"

Hiashi and Neji left the interior of the compound and when they were at the entrance, they saw Hinata arrive with Kakashi. Holding hands with fingers intertwined. When she saw her father and cousin, she let go of Kakashi's grasp and went towards her father and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry for arriving late outo-san." Hinata said while hugging him. "I got lost and Kakashi-kun helped me find the way towards the compound."

"Kakashi-kun?" Hiashi said while covering his anger to not alarm Hinata. Then, he let go of Hinata's grasp and led her towards Neji. "Neji, take Hinata and lead her to the inside. I need to speak to Kakashi for a moment." He gave Kakashi a deadly stare without Neji or Hinata finding out. Kakashi gulped.

"Hai uncle." Neji took Hinata and went inside the compound.

"It's not what you think Hiashi." Kakashi explained to Hiashi when they where left alone. "She was lost and as a concerned citizen I decided to help her arrive at the Hyuga compound."

Hiashi activated his Byakugan and aimed for Kakashi's stomach landing an effective blow. "Do not get near Hinata. Ever again." With that, Hiashi entered inside the compound.

"Shit." Kakashi whispered to himself while he made his way to his apartment.

* * *

At 5:00 pm, Yamanaka Ino started preparing herself for her long awaited date with Neji. She was still shocked by the fact that she actually gathered the courage to make a move on the Hyuga prodigy giving him a kiss. This was the first time Ino felt it was real love what she felt towards someone. It was not like those other times she had silly crushes. After taking a bath, she went to her closet and started to search for something to wear for her date. She tried half of her clothes and could not find the perfect outfit for her date. When she thought all hope was lost, she found a cute pink blouse and a black short skirt. 'Perfect.' she thought to herself. 'This way I can finally make him mine'. She blushed at the thought. She was almost finished when the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming". Ino said looking at the clock. It was already 7:00 pm. She finished putting on her lip gloss and went to answer the door. When she opened the door, Neji was standing in front of her, wearing his usual shinobi attire and a black jacket. "You look… nice." She told him.

"Take this." he took off his jacket and gave it to her. "You will freeze to death with the clothes you have on".

"Thank you." Ino said as she hugged it, with frustration on her face.

Neji reached out his hand to Ino. "Let's go."

Ino grabbed his hand and they their way towards Shin Restaurant. In the entire date, Yamanaka Ino tried to make a move on the oblivious Hyuga prodigy but failed at every attempt. After eating at the restaurant, Neji led her to the rooftop of the hokage building where they sat and admired the view of Konohagure.

"So…" Ino said interrupting the silence. "How is Hinata? I heard that she sent Sakura and Naruto to the hospital."

"She is fine." answered Neji. "I think her old emotions kicked in and she acted according them."

"I see…"

After a long silence, she got near Hyuga Neji and pressed her chest against his arm. "Are you cold." asked Neji a bit confused because of the advance.

"Gosh you are so frustrating!" Ino stood up, angry because Neji did not understand what she was trying to do. "Are men always like that? So oblivious of everything?"

"Ino…"

"I had spent 2 hours getting ready for this date. Do you know how much time did it take for me to pick an outfit? 1 HOUR! I prepared everything carefully for this date to go perfect."

"Ino, please listen."

"No! You listen." screamed an angry Ino. "I am tired of doing this. I really don't know how your teammates or h-" At that moment, Neji stood up, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her lips. Yamanaka Ino stood frozen and when she snapped back to reality, she tried to free herself for Neji's passionate kiss. When Neji noticed that, he started caressing her back, making her moan. "Neji-kun…"

"Shh." responded Neji and kept kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Then, he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. "I am not stupid. I just wanted bother you a little."

"Idiot". Ino said while turning crimson red.

"And about the outfit…" Neji said while putting her down. "I don't want other guys looking at my girlfriend. You need to start dressing better unless you want me to kill one third part of the village. Understand?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Umm…" Neji blushed realizing what he did and said. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I jus-"

"Shh…" Ino shut him up putting a her index finger on his mouth and putting an evil smile. "I forgive you. Boyfriend." With that, she gave him a chaste kiss.

* * *

1 week later

Naruto arrived to his apartment after getting out of his painful stay at the hospital, courtesy of Hyuga Hinata. He took a shower and put on his sleeping pants. Afterwards, he entered his room and laid on his bed. "Finally… After a whole month I get to sleep comfortably in my bed. I already knew that Hinata was strong but, who would've thought that she would actually send me to the hospital? Besides, Inhaven't done anything to her. Why would she attack me?" Feeling bothered, he got up from his bed and went to the kitchen. He opened a cabinet, took 4 cups of ramen and prepared to eat them. He finished eating and went again towards his bedroom. He laid on the bed closing his eyes…

"Got you!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing the masked intruder and pinning him on his bed. Leaving him on top and the intruder laying his back on the bed. "I am injured but not weak. Did you really think your presence would go unnoticed."

"Let me go!" The intruder exclaimed while trying to free himself from Naruto. Wait… The intruder is a she not a he.

Naruto took off her mask and found it was Hyuga Hanabi. "What are you doing here Hanabi-chan." Naruto asked as he let her free from his grasp.

"To get revenge."

"Why?"

"Because it's your fault." With that, Hanabi disappeared from Naruto's apartment, leaving him speechless and in shock

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Everyone, please keep reviewing and writing suggestions. I love them and they inspire me.**

 **I am still looking for someone to help me with the fan art. I need help in that aspect. Pretty please. (puppy eyes)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Wait for me!" Naruto said while taking a break from running.

"Hurry up Naruto-kun." Sakura said while running. "If we don't keep running we will be late for the movie."

"Hai pretty girlfriend." Naruto cached up to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. They kept running but stopped when they saw a cliff in front of them. "LOOK OUT!" Naruto screamed while grabbing Sakura on the waist to keep from falling. Then, something inside the cliff exploded. The next thing they saw was each other covered in blue dust.

"What is this?" Sakura tried to take the blue dust but somehow it was stuck in the skin. "It won't come out. NARUTO!"

"I'm trying Sakura-chan!" Naruto started to scratch his back. "It stings!"

Sakura started to think of solutions and took a bottle of water she had on her purse. She threw the water to Naruto and the blue tint faded. "That's it!" Sakura exclaimed. "We should head back to your apartment to take a bath."

"Good idea."

When they started walking, fighting monkeys came out of nowhere and started attacking Sakura and Naruto. After they defeated all the monkeys, Sakura felt that something was wrong. She was about to turn to inform Naruto but at that moment the fighting monkeys disappeared and the blue tint was dissolving.

"What the heck?" Naruto screamed angrily.

"It turns out this was all an illusion jutsu." Sakura informed him. At the news, he felt angry and frustrated. "Don't worry Naruto-kun." Sakura consoled him. "These are thin-"

"It's okay Sakura-chan." Naruto said disappointed with himself. "You better go to the movies. I'm sure you don't want to miss it."

"You're not coming?"

"I'm not feeling well." Naruto touched his stomach. "I ate a lot before coming here. My stomach hurts."

"I see…" Sakura said, knowing that Naruto was lying. She knew the real reason was because of what just happened. She went towards Naruto and kissed him. "I hope you get better." With that, Sakura directed herself to the movies and Naruto to his apartment.

 _'Shit'_ Naruto thought to himself on the way to his home. _'I'm not strong enough.'_

* * *

Hanabi was hiding in a tree far from them but close enough to watch the events. In her hand, she held a picture of a cliff, some toy fighting monkeys and a pouch with blue dust.

"I bet you are thinking that you are not strong enough." Hanabi smirked while looking at Naruto from afar. "I will make you suffer for what you did to my sister."

* * *

Two weeks later…

"It seems your baby is a boy Hinata-san" Tsunade informed while she was doing a sonogram. "And he seems to be healthy on his fifth month."

It was Hinata's fifth month and her growing belly was getting harder to hide since it got larger. The only advantage Hinata had was that she wore baggy clothes that could easily dissimulate her pregnancy. The reason for hiding the baby was because her father, Hiashi Hyuga, told her it would be dangerous for people of the village to know of her pregnancy, including every one of the Hyuga compound, except Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi. Still, she felt happy with the fact that life was growing inside her.

"A-a boy?" Hinata asked while blushing. She was feeling really excited.

"Yes." Tsunade responded. She helped Hinata get into a sitting position. "I advice you to refrain from any physical activities during the rest of your pregnancy to secure the health of your baby."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Hinata then looked down, a little troubled.

"Is there something wrong Hinata?" Tsunade asked concerned.

"I am confused."

"Why?"

" When I see Naruto-san and Sakura-san my heart hurts, when someone calls me…, I start hyperventilating and... when I see this…" Hinata took the band from her left wrist and extended it so Tsunade could see the mark she had. She started trembling of fear and tears fell from her eyes.

"Relax Hinata." With her hand, Tsunade hid the mark from Hinata's view and slowly put on her band. "Take a deep breath. No one is going to hurt you in this village. We have capable shinobi that can protect you." Then, she put her other hand on Hinata's back. "Breathe in…" Hinata did as ordered. "Now breathe out." Tsunade motioned Hinata to repeat the breathing technique until she calmed down. "Feeling better?"

"Hai."

"We will get to the bottom of this." Tsunade put her hands on Hinata's shoulder and looked at her with a serious expression. "I promise you."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"No problem." Tsunade was about to tell her something else but at that moment, Hyuga Hiashi appeared with Hyuga Neji.

"Hokage-sama."

"Hiashi…"

"How is the condition of the baby?"

"The baby is doing fine. As a matter of fact, Hinata has something to tell you."

"Hinata?" Hiashi looked at her worried.

"No, it's nothing bad outo-san. You don't need to worry." She looked at her belly and started to blush. "I-I'm having a baby… b-b-boy." She let out a smile.

Neji approached her and gave her a warm hug. "I'm happy for you Hinata."

"Thank you Neji-nii". She said while hugging him back.

"Neji."Haishi said interrupting the moment. "Take Hinata back to the compound. I need to speak with the Hokage."

"Hai uncle." Neji helped Hinata get ready and exited the room with her.

When they got outside the office Hinata looked a bit down. "Is there something wrong Hinata-sama?"

"A-ano…" Hinata said trying to come up with an excuse. "L-lately I have noted that outosan is always s-serious and in protection mode every time I'm around him."

"Don't worry about that." Neji lied knowing the real reason was another. "Your father has always been like that."

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"I see…"

After Neji and Hinata left the office, Tsunade made various seals to not attract any unwanted attention. Then, she sit on her desk chair and motioned Hiashi to do the same.

Two minutes of silence passed and Hiashi started the conversation. "Did you find something about Hinata's mark?"

"Indeed I have." Tsunade took out a scroll from her desk and opened it. "Three months ago I sent a group of jennin to Kumogakure to retrieve some lost scrolls of the Uchiha clan. It had little information about it. Since I still wasn't sure what we were dealing with, I did not inform you. One month ago I sent Asuma alongside Shikamaru and Choji to retrieve another lost scroll. Sarutobi was killed in action by an Akatsuki member but Shikamaru and Choji managed to escape and handed me the scroll. In that other scroll I found detailed information about that mark."

"What did you find?" Asked Hiashi focusing his eyes on the scroll Tsunade had in her hand.

"That Uchiha symbol means that your daughter is in betrothed of the Uchiha clan."

"What do you mean?" Hiashi asked while clenching his fists.

"According to some archives, Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Itachi where supposed to be married when she became 18 years old. Right?"

"Yes…" Hiashi looked down. "But that contract was anuled when the Uchiha clan massacre occurred."

"Well…" Tsunade handed him the scroll she had. "It looks like it was not anuled. At least to Uchiha Itachi. That tattoo means that he already claimed her. That would explain why Itachi's partner has been attempting to kidnap your daughter four times ever since she woke up."

"It is dangerous to let Hinata outside the Hyuga compound." Hiashi started saying, at the same time, digesting what Tsunade just said.

"I know." Tsunade responded. "She has to be careful of unwanted attention. That is why I assigned someone to guard her at all times."

"Who did you assign?"

"Hatake Kakashi. He will be living in the Hyuga compound for the rest of Hinata's pregnancy."

"Can't it be someone else Hokage-sama?" Hiashi started to get angry. "Even though he followed our request of staying away from Hinata I still don't trust him."

"You may not trust him but I do." Tsunade shot back. "What Hinata needs right now is a powerful shinobi to protect him. Hatake is the ideal person for the job. Besides, he is next in line to become Hokage"

"Hokage or not, I still don't trust him to guard my eldest daughter. As the head of the Hyuga clan I will not permit it." Hiashi stood up agitated.

Tsunade also stood up and pounded her fist hard enough to break a table, making Hiashi flinch. "Have you forgotten who I am? I am the freaking Hokage meaning I have more power than the Hyuga clan." Tsunade continued. "If you don't cooperate then I will have to get her out of the compound where she will live in Kakashi's apartment. I will not put your daughter in danger because of your pride. Tell me, what do you prefer?"

"I will think about it." With that, Hiashi left the office angry.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi arrived at the gates of the Hyuga compound with a backpack carrying his necessary belongings for a week. Someone from the main house approached him.

"What brings you her Kakashi-sempai?"

"Long time no see Ko-san!" Kakashi said put his arm on Ko's shoulder.

"Hiashi-sama has prohibited your entrance. I advise you to leave." Ko said with a serious tone, taking out Kakashi's arm from his shoulder.

"Why so serious?" He handed Ko a scroll. "I am here on the Hokage's order."

Ko opened the scroll and reviewed it. "Please come in."

Hatake Kakashi entered the gates and saw Hinata alongside Hyuga Neji and Yamanaka Ino sitting in the interior garden. He hadn't seen Hinata ever since the encounter on the hidden garden only both of them knew of. She was wearing her usual baggy clothes that hid very well her baby bump.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted.

At that moment, everyone looked behind and saw him.

"Kakashi-kun" Hinata greeted him with a smile. She stood up and walked towards him but Neji quickly stopped her.

"Don't get near that pervert." He grabbed her arm. "I don't trust him."

Ino, noticing the hostile ambient between Neji and Kakashi, she marched towards the copy nin and gave him a hug. Kakashi became paralyzed at the gesture not knowing what to do and Neji let go of Hinata and went towards the pair.

"Don't touch my girlfriend." Neji said as he broke their contact. Then, he grabbed Yamanaka by the waist.

"Neji-nii, calm down." Hinata said breaking the hostile environment. "Kakashi-kun is a good person and I trust him."

"I'm with Hinata on this one Neji-kun." Ino interrupted.

Neji directed his attention to his girlfriend and pressed his forehead against hers. "I still don't trust him."

"Well…" Ino wrapped her arms around the Hyuga prodigy's neck. "You have to learn to trust him." She leaned in and kissed him. She thought that her boyfriend was going to break the contact but instead he deepened the kiss.

Hinata quickly caught up with Ino's plan and went towards Kakashi, who was still digesting the make out scene in front of him. "I advice we go someplace else."

When they were far from the couple Kakashi snapped back to reality. "Since when those two are together?"

"Five months. You get used to them being like that." Hinata looked to the floor. "Um… Kakashi-kun?"

"Yes Hinata-chan"

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hokage's orders." Kakashi answered.

"I see…"

"Is there something else you want to know?" He asked, knowing the first question was not the one Hinata intended to ask.

"Ano…" She started playing with her fingers nervously as she always used to do. "I was wondering why is it that neither outo-san nor Neji-nii want you near me. C-could it be because of my son?"

"It is a boy then?" Kakashi started changing the subject.

"Hai." Hinata flinched when Kakashi grabbed his orange book and started reading it. "P-please don't change the subject."

"Subject." Kakashi said as he flipped the pages. "We are talking about your son, aren't we?"

"Yes bu-"

"Don't worry Hime." Kakashi interrupted. "I am not the father of your son. Our relationship before you lost your memories was not romantic." He hesitated for a moment. "I am more like your mentor." Hinata looked at him a bit confused. "A teacher."

"Oh I see…" Hinata looked less troubled. "Als-" She was about to say something else but Ino suddenly appeared, interrupting them.

"It's Kurenai!" Both Hinata and Kakashi became alarmed. "Your father brought her here and is about to give birth."

* * *

 **First of all: I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Second: There has been some people who hope that Kakashi is the father of the baby. He is not the father. Maybe someday in the future I will make a fanfiction where he is. But not in this one. It will only alter what I have in mind with the story.**

 **Third: I am thinking of pairing up Hiashi with Kurenai. What do you think?**

 **If you have an idea for a romantic scene please comment. (Romantic scenes are not my strong)**

 **Please leave comments.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Sorry for being late. I took two weeks of vacation and those two week became well... loss of inspiration. All this time I wrote, then deleted and here it is.**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Hiashi currently found himself in the cemetery after the heated discussion he had with the Hokage. Nobody knew this but every time he felt sad, angry or frustrated, he would visit his brother and his late wife's grave to calm himself. When he arrived, he saw Hinata's sensei, Kurenai Yuhi visiting her late husband's grave, Asuma Sarutobi. First, he went towards his wife's grave, staring at it in silence. A while later, he felt somebody someone touch his shoulder._

" _Hiashi-sama?" He looked behind and saw Hinata's teacher touching his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"_

" _It doesn't concern you." Hiashi answered showing no emotion._

" _You don't need to always show a façade, you know. Sometimes is better to let go of your pride." Kurenai continued. "Especially when you are visiting your late loved ones."  
_

 _Hiashi looked at her a little surprised but hid it very well with his usual stoic face, making her not notice it. In the moment of silence, he observed her carefully. She wore a face with sadness mixed up with gentleness, she was gently caressing her huge belly while looking at it._

" _Who are you visiting?" She asked breaking the silence._

" _Someone I knew." He looked at the grave in front of him. Kurenai looked at him and followed the trail of his eyes, making her see the grave. The grave Hiashi was contemplating said: Hyuga Hizashi. Date of birth: January 8 XXXX. Date of death: July 23 XXXX._

" _Is that your late brother?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Do you miss him?"_

" _No."_

" _Then why are you visiting his grave?"_

" _It doesn't concern you."_

" _I see…" She looked at her bulging stomach in silence and Hiashi decides to interrupt the silence. "Who are you visiting?"_

" _My late husband." She said it a little teary. Her husband, Asuma Sarutobi died a month ago and she was still coping with the loss. Hiashi was about to say something but at that moment, she flinched._

" _What's wrong?" Hiashi asked concerned._

" _I think my water just broke."_

 _She started to feel the contractions and Hiashi quickly picked her up bridal style, she wrapped her arms around his neck while wincing in pain, and ran towards the Hyuga compound._

* * *

 _ **1 day later**_

The day before, Kurenai arrived at the Hyuga compound and now she already gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Mirai Sarutobi. In the present, she was still in the guest room of the Hyuga compound where Tsunade would be arriving in a few minutes. Alongside Kurenai was her pupils Shino and Kiba and her deceased husband's former pupils Shikamaru and Choji. All of them sleeping on the floor. For her, the previous day had been full of joy but also full of sadness. Full of joy because her daughter was finally arrived to this world but full of sadness because she missed Asuma. Starting from her visit to his grave to Mirai's birth. _'I only wish he were here'_ she thought to herself. _'He would be really happy wit-'_

 _"_ Sensei look!" Kiba cried of joy interrupting Yuhi's line of thought. "Mirai's awake!"

"And now we are all awake thanks to you." Shikamaru said while stretching his legs after a long sleep.

"Oh…" Kiba said looking to the floor. "I am sorry."

"Forget it." Shikamaru stood up and walked towards Mirai who laid on a cradle that the Hyuga clan provided. He took the baby in his arms and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Troublesome baby."

"Aww look." Choji said grinning. "Shikamaru is weak against Mirai."

"So cute." Ino said entering the guestroom alongside her boyfriend Neji who had a sour look. She walked towards Shikamaru and poked Mirai's cheeks. "But I think Shika is cuter." She said teasingly.

"Shut up Ino." Shikamaru said hiding his blush.

"I love you too."

"Yeah sure."

"Ino, Neji…" Kurenai greeted. "Where is Hinata? I want her to meet her goddaughter."

"About that…" Ino said scratching her head. "Yesterday was a very tiring day so she is still sleeping."

"She must be shocked because of Mirai's birth." Shino added.

"Yes." Kiba said. "After all that is what she will be suffering soon. The thought of her giving bi-" He was about to continue but at that moment Neji punched Kiba in the face. Everyone became alarmed and Choji alongside Ino held Neji so he would not continue attacking Kiba. Shikamaru was holding a now crying Mirai trying to calm her down. Shino stood beside his teacher in a protective mode.

"Neji control yourself!" Ino commanded.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" Kiba cried.

"You should stop saying unnecessary things." Neji said full of anger. "Idiot." He murmured to himself.

"NEJI!" His girlfriend warned him.

"I'm not going to apologize." He escaped Choji and Ino's grasp and turned to leave but Shikamaru interrupted.

"Normally I don't butt into unnecessary business but I have a question for you." He said putting Mirai back in the cradle. "Is Hinata really pregnant?"

"Why do you say that?" Neji scowled.

"I may find things troublesome but I am not an idiot." The Nara genius answered. Ever since she woke up four months ago all he could see in her are the symptoms of amnesia and pregnancy. She looked at people with terror. Not to mention the time she sent Sakura and Naruto to the hospital. Also, every time he actually saw her, she was puking or eating a lot of ramen. "Her stomach is starting to show up. They say Hatake Kakashi is the father."

Neji activated his Byakuyan upon hearing the name Hatake Kakashi but before he could do something, Kurenai interrupted. "Yes Shikamaru." Neji looked down showing anger, frustration and sadness towards his cousin while Hinata's teammates sighed. "Hinata is pregnant. But no. Kakashi is not the father of her baby. But please keep it a secret. Hiashi still doesn't want to confirm her pregnancy yet. You too Choji."

"Hai." Choji answered.

"I see." Shikamaru contemplated. _'It's impossible for Naruto to be the father since he loves Sakura. It must be Naruto's best friend Sasuke. He is the only one who actually showed interest towards Hinata ever since the academy days. She also has "that" in her wrist.'_ Afterwards he directed to the exit of the guestroom. "I'm going to Ichiraku's. Are you coming Choji?"

"Hai."

"Ino?" Shikamaru directed his glance towards her.

"Can Neji come?" She asked. "He needs to be cheered up."

"Fine." The Nara genius replied. _'Troublesome'_ "Let's go." They left the room leaving Kurenai alone with her pupils Kiba and Shino.

"Kiba you should be more careful with the things you say." Yuhi said breaking the silence. "You how sensitive Neji is with the topic."

"I'm sorry sensei." Kiba said apologizing. "It's just that I feel they should know. Hinata-chan needs her friends to support her. How can they do it if they don't know what's wrong?"

"I know how you feel." Kurenai agreed. "But you should also respect Hiashi-sama's wishes."

"Sensei is right Kiba." Shino interrupted. "Can I take the baby?"

"Of course you can Shino." She flashed a smile looking at Shino picking up Mirai. He looked like a scared little kid. Kiba went beside Shino to look at the baby. He started making funny faces and Mirai giggled.

Five minutes later, Shino gave Mirai a kiss on her forehead and handed her to his sensei. "We should go. You need to spend more time with your baby."

"Sure." Kurenai took Mirai into her arms. "Make sure you two eat breakfast."

"Hai." They responded in unison and left the room.

When Kiba and Shino left the guestroom, Mirai started to cry and Kurenai fed her. Thirty minutes later, Hyuga Hiashi entered the guestroom. "Thank you."

"For what?" Asked a confused Kurenai.

"For being honest with my daughter's friends." He replied.

"No problem Hiashi-sama." She added. "It's the least I can do for her and for you."

He nodded in silence and eyed Mirai. "Your baby is cute." He added in a serious tone.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama."

* * *

It was noon when Hinata woke up. She slowly opened her eyes feeling some warmth in her body. When fully awake, Hinata freaked out because of the man that was currently embracing her. "K-k-kashi-kun?" He moved a little but kept sleeping. She blushed when she saw the man without his mask. Quickly, she recalled what happened the day before.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It has been a while since Hiashi arrived with an expectant Kurenai. He had already placed her in one of the best guestrooms of the Hyuga compound's main house. The only thing that could be heard was Kurenai screaming of pain. Hinata felt scared and vulnerable and that made her stay crawled in a wall of her room crying._

" _Hinata-sama." Neji called knocking the door. He could've opened it easily but Hinata had locked it and he respected her wishes. "Please come out. I'm worried that you shut yourself inside."_

" _Leave me alone." She said in a whisper. After a few minutes, Neji knocked again._

" _Hinata-sama."_

" _I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" This time she cried and even birds could be heard flying away. Neji, startled, went away._

 _10 minutes passed and a concerned Kakashi entered Hinata's bedroom by the window. "Hinata-chan?"_

" _Leave me alone." She said crying. Kakashi ignored her and sat on her bed. Hinata turned around from the wall with a Byakugan activated and attacked Kakashi. He simply blocked her attack and pinned her on the bed leaving him on top of her. "Let me go."_

" _No." The copy nin replied._

" _I you don't let me go I will start screaming." She warned him._

" _I dare you."_

 _She opened her mouth to scream but before she could make a sound she felt his warm lips against hers, leaving her in shock. Then, Kakashi put his forehead against hers. "Please tell me why are you scared Hinata."_

" _Don't you hear her Kakashi? She is in pain. Sooner or later she is going to die while giving birth to Mirai. I don't want that to happen to me. I don't want to die Kakashi-kun." At this point she burst in tears._

 _Kakashi let her free from his grasp and helped her sit on the bed. "Everything will be alright Hinata." He said as he embraced her to console her. Then started cradling her. "You will not die and Kurenai also won't die." He said soothing her as she kept whispering she did not want to die. He kept embracing her as she fell asleep. Afterwards, the copy nin laid her in the bed, took off his mask and laid beside her. 10 minutes later, he was asleep._

 **Back to reality…**

"Kakashi-kun?" Hinata said poking Kakashi's face to wake him up.

Kakashi opened his eyes and let out a blush because of the woman that laid beside him. "Good morning." He said caressing her cheek. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Hai Kakashi-kun." She let out a smile. "Arigatou for everything."

"No problem." The copy nin replied. "I will always be here for you." He leaned his forehead against hers. Two minutes later they came back to reality and quickly hopped of the bed. "I apologize Hinata-chan." He said bowing. He quickly took his mask and put it on.

"N-no need t-to apologize." The Hyuga heiress replied. "It's m-my fault."

"Right…" With that he disappeared leaving a shocked Hinata alone.

* * *

 **3 months later…**

"I see you finally found me little brother." Uchiha Itachi smirked.

"Yes." Sasuke scowled. "And this time I won't let you go."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Everyone please review. I love reading the feedback. I am open to anything. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **This is my first fighting scene. Please be nice to me.**

"I see you finally found me little brother." Uchiha Itachi smirked.

"Yes." Sasuke scowled. "And this time I won't let you go. SHARINGAN!" Full of rage, he activated his sharingan. "You will pay for what you did."

"At what cost little brother?" Itachi said showing no emotion. "Leaving the people who care about you severing the only hope you actually had for redemption?" He appeared behind Sasuke and slashing him with a kunai on his back. "Leaving alone and defenseless that weak girl you always cared for?"

"Do not make this about her!" Sasuke jumped and threw some kunais at his older brother.

"I bet she is dating that friend of yours." Itachi said dodging the kunais thrown at him. "Naruto was his name?"

"Shut up." The Uchiha avenger used his fire release technique and Itachi's clone turned into a crow. "Don't make this about her. This is between you and me." Another Itachi clone appeared behind Sasuke and he slashed it. The next thing he knows, he is thrown out in the air and Itachi slashes him in his left arm. Sasuke barely manages to dodge the kunai and does another fire release. At that moment, Itachi had already disappeared and was at the ground.

"You are still slow little brother. I bet father is very disappointed in you." Sasuke took out his sword and attempted to slash Itachi, he easily threw it out of his hands. "You're a disgrace to the family."

"You don't know the first thing about me!" Sasuke was about to attack but Itachi appeared in front of him activating his Mangekyo Sharingan and used Tsukuyomi making him experiment again his parents' death. To Sasuke, it felt like 3 days of torture and managed to break free activating his cursed seal.

They kept fighting for like 4 hours. Sasuke was tired and Itachi put a perfect façade, making his little brother thing that he did nothing to injure him. At that moment, Sasuke lost control cursed seal of his cursed seal and Itachi managed to defeat it and take it out of his system. The Uchiha prodigy activated Susanoo…

 **2 hours later…**

Both Uchiha brothers were beaten up. Sasuke was struggling to stand up and managed to do it he had almost no chakra left. His older brother, grasping at the opportunity, launched himself towards him, not giving Sasuke the chance to defend himself. The next thing that happened was something the Uchiha avenger did not expect. His brother Itachi poked, Sasuke's forehead like he used to do in his childhood. "Take care of your princess." Itachi whispered to his younger brother. "Sorry, Sasuke…" He said with a smile. "…this is the last time." With that, he collapsed. Sasuke, out of shock and barely any chakra left also collapsed.

A crow got out of Itachi's body and flew towards Konoha.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried as he went beside an unconscious Sasuke. "He has almost no chakra left Sakura-chan."

"Don't worry." Sakura said hurrying to his side. "I will take care of Sasuke."

"What about Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"There is nothing we can do." Shikamaru answered. "He is dead for good."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Reviews and suggestions are appretiated.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was a Friday 9 months after Hinata waking up with amnesia and finding out she was pregnant. 3 months ago, it was revealed the fact that she was pregnant. When it was revealed to the Hyuga clan, the elders wanted to kick her out but with the assistance of the Hokage, Hiashi managed to threaten them and they agreed. Hinata's guardian, Hyuga Ko, like Hiashi and Neji, accused Hatake Kakashi and before taking any type of action, Hiashi stopped him revealing him that a test has already been made and the copy nin wasn't the father. He also confided on him the fact that Hinata had amnesia, something only the people closest to her knew, meaning that at the moment it was impossible to know who was the baby's father. As for the rest of Konoha, well… everybody knew except Naruto as always. The only rumor circulating was about the baby's father. They all said it was Kakashi. Regarding that matter, the Hokage, the Hyuga clan as well as the copy nin, said nothing.

Currently, she was at Ichiraku's ramen alongside her teammates Kiba and Shino, her sensei Kurenai and her goddaughter Mirai. They were happily eating ramen and telling Hinata stories of the missions they took on as a team. Hinata was happy bit as the same time sad because she couldn't remember a thing about it. Her father had tried everything in his power to bring back her memories. Not even the Yamanaka clan had success. It was like her memories were stolen from her mind.

"Hinata I wonder how your baby will look like." Kiba expressed with excitement.

"I bet he will have the same eyes as you." Added Shino. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Um…" She started saying. "I started to think of some names with Hanabi and Ino but had no success."

"Why?" Her former sensei asked. "There are so many names to choose from. Didn't you find even one that peaked your interest? Tell us what names the girls told you."

"Well…" Hinata said shyly. "Hanabi told be to name him Hyuga Mango." Kiba almost choked when hearing the name and Shino who rarely laughed, started laughing at the mention of the name.

"And Ino?" Kurenai asked. _'She must have thought of a better one.'_

"Hyuga Neji." Hinata answered.

"I see…" Shino said. "No success at all."

"I KNOW!" Kiba said making everyone in the place jump a little. "Call him Hikaru."

"Why Hikaru?" Shino said.

"Hikaru means to shine." Kiba added. "Hinata, you are the brightest person here in Konoha. I know that your son will be just like you and that means he will shine because he will have your qualities."

"Kiba makes a good point." Kurenai. "Besides, the name is really cute."

"I agree with sensei." Shino added.

"T-thank you guys." Hinata said a little teary eyed. "It makes me happy to know that you support me and even managed to choose a name that is not of a fruit or the name of someone from the Hyuga clan. Even if I don't remember anything from when I woke up I know that I can always count on my former team". She started sobbing and Kiba was the one who hugged her first.

"That's what families are for Hinata." He said while hugging her.

When he let go, Kurenai hugged her. "You know you can count on us always." She said soothing her hair. "Mirai thinks so too". Both women looked to the baby carriage where Mirai was and they saw her smiling.

When Kurenai let go of Hinata, Shino went and hugged her. Then, he leaned his face towards Hinata's ear. "Out of Kurenai-sensei, Kiba, Mirai-chan and you, Hinata is my favorite. Don't ever forget that".

"Thank you Shino-kun. After Neji-nii, you are my favorite brother." She said hugging him tighter. When Shino was about to let go of the hug, Hinata leaned and kissed him on the cheek. Making a usually calm and stoic Aburame paralize. When she finally let go of her teammate's grasp, he checked her watch. "It looks like I have to leave". She said wiping her tears. "I don't want my father to worry".

Hinata picked up her belongings and exited the place. Leaving alone a still paralized Aburame and the rest of team eight alongside Mirai. When she was long gone, Kiba whispered to his best friend's ear. "It looks like our little Hinata is not so innocent anymore. Did you fall in love with her because of a simple gesture?" Kiba added jokingly.

"I have been in love with her from the beginning". Shino whispered to himself but Kiba managed to hear the bug user. Noticing he said it out loud unconsciously, he mentally cursed. ' _Damn it. Now Kiba is going to be pestering me about it.'_ He looked and saw Kiba who was with a shocked expression and Kurenai was calm as if she already knew his secret.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you…" Kiba was at loss for words.

"It's normal for people to fall in love." Kurenai said to Kiba. "Shino I think you would be a great boyfriend to Hinata."

"Well good luck with that." The bug user said putting his hand inside his pockets. "See you guys later." He picked up his belongings and left.

Kiba was still stomaching what Shino said and Kurenai simply sighed.

* * *

Hinata was walking alone towards the Hyuga compound. She attempted to look at her feet but could not see them, courtesy of her 'giant stomach' as she always said. When she was about to look up, she collided with someone.

"G-gomenasai!" She said attempting to bow. It was difficult due to her pregnancy.

"There is no need to apologize." Said a man. She looked up and saw Hatake Kakashi with his orange book. "It was my fault. I was the one not aware of my surroundings."

"Kakashi-kun. It's been a long time" Hinata said blushing and remembering the last time they saw each other 3 months ago.

"Indeed it has…"

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was evening and Hinata was still shocked of the recent events. Mirai was born, she got scared of giving birth and afraid to die while at it and the most shocking thing. Hatake Kakashi had kissed her. Even though he had his mask on when the copy nin kissed her, she could still feel his warm lips against hers. She blushed at the thought of it. "Kakashi-kun." She said sitting in her bed and looking at her pillow. After the kiss, she got into a shocked state that lasted all morning._

" _Hinata-sama let's leave." Neji interrupted her thoughts knocking her door._

" _Hai." She got up and left her bedroom._

 _30 minutes later, they were in front of Ichiraku's ramen waiting for Yamanaka Ino._

" _How is your relationship going with Ino-chan?" Hinata asked shyly to her cousin Neji._

" _It's going pretty well." Neji said with a little smile on his face. "I'm planning to ask her hand in marriage."_

 _Hinata smiled at Neji's announcement. "I think that's beautiful. But… she's 18 years old while you are 19 years old, aren't you still a bit young to marry?"_

" _I appreciate your concern Hinata-sama." Neji answered. "But what I feel towards her is real love. I plan to be with her till death do us appart." He blushed at the comment._

 _2 minutes later, Ino arrived the ramen shop. "Hi Hinata-chan." She gave the Hyuga heir a hug. "Neji-kun." She said blushing. The Hyuga prodigy also blushed and embraced her._

" _Aren't you way past the blushing state?" Shikamaru appeared beside them. "Troublesome."_

" _Shut up Nara." Ino said embarrassed._

" _I agree with Nara-san." Hinata said. "How long have you been together already?"_

" _I don't remember." Neji said straightforward. At the comment, Ino got a little sad._

" _I see…" Ino said looking at the floor sadly. Then she checked her watch. "I should leave. My father wants to train with me today." With that, she left, leaving the Hyuga cousins and the Nara genius alone._

" _Good work Neji-kun." Shikamaru said lazily. "You are a prodigy in everything about shinobi but when it comes to love you are worse than Naruto."_

" _What do you mean?" Asked an annoyed Neji._

" _You really don't remember the date you and Ino-chan became a couple?" Hinata asked._

" _Of course not." Neji said. "Is not like it's important to remember dates."_

" _Of course it is Neji-nii!" Hinata said with anger in her voice. At her reaction, both the Nara genius and the Hyuga prodigy flinched. "Tomorrow it will be 4 months since you became Ino's boyfriend. Now go and apologize."_

" _Hai" Both guys answered and went towards the blond shinobi._

" _Nara, you stay here." Hinata said with authority in her voice, making the lazy nin stop._

 _Hyuga Neji left and Hinata was left alone with Shikamaru._

" _So…" The lazy nin said interrupting the silence. "Do you want ramen? I can pay it for you."_

" _Ano." Said Hinata. "I c-can pay f-for myself."_

" _It's my treat for making you mad." Nara said. And ordered to bowls of ramen. They sat, ate, talked and even laughed. After a while, they were ready to go. "Do you want me to walk you to the compound?" Shikamaru asked._

" _N-no. I can go by myself." Hinata answered. "I'll see you some other day Nara-san."_

" _Hai." He left and Hinata started her way to the compound._

 _When she was halfway the compound, she felt someone embrace her and push her against a wall. "HE-" With her eyes still close, she tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth. She made an attempt to break free but wasn't able since the person holding her was evidently stronger._

" _Hinata…" The person whispered to her ear and she recognized who it was._

" _Kakashi-kun?" She opened her eyes and saw that it was indeed the copy nin. He had the sharingan eye visible and she could sense his anger._

" _What were you doing with Nara?" He spat angrily._

" _Y-y-y-you're scaring m-m-m-me."_ _She said stuttering. It was the first time she felt such hostility emitting from the copy nin. That didn't seem to calm him down, instead, she felt when he started unzipping her jacket. She also saw that he was unmasked. "P-p-p-p-p-please let me go." She said almost whimpering._

" _I'm not going to stop until you tell me what you were doing with him." He said, leaning in to kiss her neck._

" _We d-d-d-d-did nothing." She said as she tried to break free._

" _Liar." He had already took out her jacket. First, he looked at her hidden curves and pressed himself against her, the he looked at her eyes. He saw the tears falling from her face but ignored it. "Do you feel it?" He said to her ear."_

 _Hinata felt even more scared after he pressed against her. She could feel his member in her tight and knew nothing good was going to come from Kakashi's actions. "K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kakashi-kun…" She was about to say something but at that exact moment, Kakashi pressed his lips hungrily against hers. She tried to move away her face but he prevented her from doing so. She felt his tongue against her lips. She had her lips shut, shutting any chance the Kakashi had to devour her mouth. Kakashi, noticing this, put her hand on her breast, making her earn a moan. "P-p-p-please stop it." She said crying in-between kisses. "I'm scared."_

" _Shut up." He said, unbuttoning her pants._

" _P-please." She said sobbing uncontrollably. "S-s-s-s-s-stop."_

 _Kakashi broke free from the kiss and saw Hinata's frightened form. He had seen her scared a lot of times but this was the first time he saw her like that. Noticing what he just did, he let her go from his grasp. He put on his mask and covered his sharingan eye._

' _I need to get away from her.' He thought to himself. With that, he disappeared, leaving her alone in the alley. Afterwards, he went to the Hokage to decline the bodyguard mission and for the next 3 months, he did his best to avoid her. On the other hand, Hinata was glad becaused she wouldn't know how to act around him._

* * *

 **Back to reality…**

"Indeed it has." Kakashi said ashamed of his actions 3 months ago. "Listen Hinata-chan."

"Y-y-y-y-yes Hatake-san?"

"About what happened the last time we saw each other" He looked at her and he saw that she was facing him. "I'm sorry. I acted like an idiot and did not think of your feelings."

"Ano." She was to continue saying something but a voice interrupted them.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said cheerfully. "We finally brought Sasuke-teme back with us!" Both the copy nin and th Hyuga heiress looked back and saw Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru alongside Sasuke who could barely stanp up with the help of Naruto.

"Hina-chan?" Sasuke said when he saw a very pregnant Hyuga alongside his former sensei. When she saw him, the looked she showed was worse than the one when the copy nin kissed her for a second time. At the same time, a crow was directed towards Hinata's body. Kakashi, noticing, put a protective embrace around Hinata but nothing could stop the crow. It managed to enter the Hinata's body, making her remember everything about her 'prevous life'. Sasuke saw that and went towards Hinata. He pushed his former sensei and looked at her eyes. They were sharingan eyes and blood was falling from them and Hinata started to scream from the pain.

"HINATA!" Sakura cried when she saw blood falling from between her legs. "We have to get her to the hospital! Shikamaru, help me."

"Hai Sakura-san." He picked up Hinata bridal style and left towards the hospital with Sakura.

On the way, blood tears were falling from Hinata's eyes. "I remember."

"Hinata-chan?" Asked the Nara genius looking at her eyes.

"I remember everything…"

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter. As always, coments, reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**

 **The next chapter will reveal details of what happened before Hinata lost her memories. Stay tuned.**

 **By the way, I would like you guys to read my latest one-shot titled "Sweet Dreams".**

 **Have a good day.**

 **(Ps. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. I will do my best to bring them back to character.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **This chapter is short but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 _Almost 9 months ago..._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!" Hanabi yelled waking up her sister with a bucket of water, making her shriek. She woke up startled with her Byakugan activated. Hanabi simply stood beside de bed containing her laugh. "I got you big time big sister."

"Please don't do that again Hana." The Hyuga heiress said to her younger sister when she calmed down and deactivated her Byakugan. "Y-y-you scared me. I thought s-someone was going to k-k-kidnap me."

"That was my main objective." Said the youngest sister grinning.

"HINATA-SAMA ARE YOU OKAY?" Neji said breaking his cousin's bedroom Byakugan activated and ready to attack. When the Hyuga siblings watched him agitated, Hinata started giggling and Hanabi looked at him with a funny look. At the sister's reactions, he became embarrassed. "Hanabi-sama you should stop making pranks to Hinata-sama."

"Leave her be Neji-nii." Hinata said still giggling. "It's her way of showing her l-love. Right Hanabi?"

"Hai." Hanabi said with a fake innocent face. Neji simply rolled his eyes. "Don't you have something to say to my sister?"

"No." He said frowning.

"Did you forget what day is it?" Hanabi said walking towards him and leaning to his ear.

"Did I?" He asked whispering to his youngest cousin.

"Baka!" She said whispering to Neji's ear. "Today is Hinata-nee's birthday."

"Oh right!" Neji said remembering and with a stoic face. "Today is December 27." He walked towards Hinata and kissed her on the palm. "Happy birthday Hinata-sama." Then, he left the room.

Afterwards, Hinata prepared herself and went to the dining area alongside Hanabi. Her father Hiashi and the Hyuga elder were already in the dinner table.

"G-g-g-good m-m-morning outo-san." Hinata said looking at the floor.

"Stop stuttering Hinata." He said disappointed. "You're already 17 years old. It's time for you to grow up and stop becoming an embarrassment for the clan."

At that moment, Hinata started to feel her eyes watery. "Gomenasai outo-san." She said still looking at the floor and trying to hold her tears.

"I will take my leave." Hiashi nodded and she left the dining room. Outside, he started wiping her tears. Then, she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Are you okay Hinata-sama?" She turned around and saw her protector Hyuga Ko with concern in his face.

"Hai." She lied and let out a small smile.

"Want to go out Hinata-sama?" He offered. "Today is your 17 birthday and I wish to treat you to breakfast"

"T-t-thank you for the offer Ko-niisan." She let out a small smile. "But I would like to be left alone for a while please." Ko nodded and respected her wishes.

Hinata left the Hyuga compound alone and went towards a small bakery she loved. "Good morning Hana-chan." She said to a girl around 10 years old.

"HINATA!" Hana cried excitedly and ran towards her, giving the Hyuga heiress a hug that almost knocked her to the floor. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you Hana-chan." She said hugging her back.

"Would you like some tea? And also of course the usual for breakfast." The little girl offered.

"Of c-c-course I would love to." Hinata said patting her head.

"Jasmine or Green tea with Goji?"

"Jasmine please."

"Hai." Hana ran towards the kitchen. "Daddy! Hinata is here, she wants jasmine tea."

Hinata sat on a table and after a while, Hana came with Hinata's breakfast. "Please enjoy your breakfast Hinata-sama." Hana said cutely, making Hinata blush a little.

"Arigatou Hana-chan." Hinata said her prayers and ate.

After eating breakfast, she was going to pay but Hana's father did not let her pay since it was her birthday. Then went towards the shopping center. One hours later, she was at the training ground ready for her usual morning routine.

She started training and flashbacks from last month's new came to her mind.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Ano" Hinata said shyly to the boy in front of her. "Naruto-kun. Why are y-you happy?"

"I asked Sakura-chan out and she said yes." He said giving her a hug. "Thank you for giving me the courage to ask her out."

She nodded. "It was n-n-n-n-nothing." She said teary eyed. "Anything for a friend."

Naruto left and Hinata ran crying towards her training area. Since she couldn't see well, she entered team 7's training ground. When she arrived, she saw the famous copy nin Hatake Kakashi reading his orange book. He glanced at her, closed his book, stored it in his pocket and walked towards the crying Hinata. "Something wrong Hinata-chan?" He asked.

"N-n-n-n-o." She said looking at the floor while hiding her tears. "N-n-n-nothing happened."

Kakashi covered her head with his hand and pressed his forehead against hers. "Your chakra is unstable and you are crying." He said wiping her tears.

She quickly embraced the copy nin and started crying again. He flinched a bit at her bold move but wrapped his arms awkwardly around hers.

"Why is it always her?" She said while sobbing in his chest. "She knew I liked Naruto-kun and now she is dating him." She kept sobbing and Kakashi looked at her with pity. "Nobody prefers me! Not even my father. I am just a weakling. Why I can't be strong like Hanabi or Neji-niisan?" She said agonizing.

"I can help you." He said, taking her by surprise.

She looked up and saw the copy nin's face with an expression that one could assume he was giving his usual smile. "Ano?" She asked confused.

"I can help you become stronger and more secure." He let her go and patted her head. "After all, you are Kure's special student. But is only if you want. Like the idea?" He said cheerfully. She simply nodded looking to the floor. "Great! Here's your first assignment." He handed her a book. With that he disappeared in a poof.

Still confused, she opened the book and started reading it. After the first page, she quickly threw the book blushing and embarrassed.

 _ **Back to reality**_

The Hyuga heiress was grateful to her sensei Kakashi for helping her get stronger and more confident with herself. Still, she felt heartbroken because of Naruto dating Sakura but found comfort with the much older copy nin. She blushed thinking of Kakashi.

Hinata was still training when she heard someone approach. "Kakashi-kun?" She looked behind and saw nobody. She turned her look to the training dummy and someone was standing in front of her. Making her jump in surprise.

"N-n-n-naruto-kun?" She said startled at the blonde boy.

"Hi Hinata-chan." Naruto said whispering to her ear with a seductive tone.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. (Ps. I can see why authors love leaving chapters with cliffhangers)**

 **From now own it will be harder for me to post chapters because the university has been pretty hard and it takes most of my time. Every time I can, I will be writing the upcoming chapters so you can enjoy them. Also, I am having a little bit of trouble in getting Kakashi into character. If someone is willing to help, please send me a private message (puppy eyes).**

 **I also love reviews. Please comment.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **It's been a long time, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"N-n-naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as Naruto walked closer towards her.

"Hi Hinata-chan." The blond haired boy let out a grin.

"W-w-w-why are you here?" The Hyuga princess asked nervously looking at the floor.

He leaned out and faced her. "To wish you a happy birthday princess." Naruto put his hand on her chin and was about to give her a kiss but Hinata moved her head and was about to push him but Naruto held her wrists and forced a kissed on her. He let her go and she was frozen in shock. 

"W-w-we can't be doing this Naruto-kun." Hinata snapped back to reality and did her best to avoid Naruto's seducing gaze. 

"Why not Hinata-chan?" He asked her curiously, he let go of her wrists and cupped her cheeks. "I thought you were in love with me." 

"S-s-s-sakura-chan is your g-g-g-girlfriend and she is my friend." She answered seriously. "I don't hurt my friends." She looked down teary eyed. "Even if they hurt me first." 

"Who cares about Sakura-chan?" Naruto said mockingly. "It's your birthday." He leaned to her ear. "You should be selfish once in a while." He blew in her ear and she yelped.

"Eek!" Hinata pushed him hard enough to let go of his grasp.

"Come on Hinata." Naruto put out his biggest grin. "I know you are in love with me." He put his hand on her neck and she fainted. Then, he picked her up bridal style. He eyed her and moved to the side a hair she had in front of her face and kissed her gently on the lips and he left with Hinata.

After Naruto left with Hinata, Hanabi entered and caught a glimpse of Naruto's blond hair and her sister's bluish hair. _'I must be imagining stuff.'_ She said to herself. Neji and Yamanaka Ino appeared behind helping Hanabi look for Hinata. 

"It looks like she already left." Neji said looking around the training ground.

"We should look for her at some other place Hanabi." Ino said to the young heiress.

Hanabi nodded and they left the training area. _'Where are you big sister? I have a bad feeling_ _about this.'_

* * *

 _ **Several hours later…**_

"Ugh." Hinata said waking up while rubbing her head. "Where am I?" She asked to herself and remembered what happened a while ago. She was about to get up when she felt an arm wrapped around her waist. She turned around and saw Naruto sleeping soundly. Realizing that she and Naruto were in bed naked, she got startled and screamed.

Naruto woke up because of Hinata's reaction. Fully awake, he pinned the Hyuga heiress in the bed and put his hand on her mouth and got on top of her. She struggled to break free but couldn't manage to break free. Noticing that Hinata wouldn't calm down, he uncovered her mouth and kissed her passionately on the lips. That gesture did the trick to leave the Hyuga heiress in frozen state. Afterwards, went towards Hinata's neck and kissed it. 

"Please let me go Naruto-kun." Hinata pleaded breaking from her shocked state and started to cry. 

He noticed Hinata was crying and let her free from his grasp, allowing her to sit and cover herself with a blanket. 

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan." He said looking at the ceiling. 

"W-w-what are you sorry for Naruto-kun?" She said almost hyperventilating. "F-f-first you try to seduce me, and the next thing I know is that we are both n-n-n-n-n-na in a bed." She took a breath and continued. "I bet you are not the real Naruto-kun." She said angrily. "He wouldn't cheat on Sakura or act the way you did." 

"I thought you wouldn't figure it out Hina-chan." Naruto said smirking and his eye color started to change "As expected of the Hyuga heiress. Beautiful and Intelligent." 

"Who are you?" She asked starting to get scared. "Let go of me!" She cried when the boy grabbed her tightly, blocking any chance of moving. "Why are you doing this to me?" 

"I don't need to explain myself." He said calmly. At that moment the fake Naruto's eyes changed to crimson red. When Hinata looked directly at his eyes she saw the Sharingan. "Impossible." She said wide eyed. 

The fake Naruto smirked. 

"Why are you doing this?" She said struggling to get free. 

"Stop moving Hina-chan." He said while putting a blade on her neck. "The only thing you will gain from moving is my blade pierced through your neck. Your choice hime." 

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" She said trembling. 

"I thought the eyes gave out princess. As for why I'm doing this, there's no need to explain myself." He said calmly. Then he started kissing her again. 

"L-l-l-l-leave me alone." She said scared while he was positioning himself again. He simply ignored her pleas and continued on with his mission, making Hinata his once again.

* * *

 **First of all, I want to thank everyone who is following this story and also for the reviewers. Especially the one who told me to kill myself. I feel honored that you took the time to read the story and leave the comment.**

 **As for the father of the baby, it will be revealed next chapter. I will leave it like that because I love cliffhangers. Also, I had someone in mind but now I am not sure if to put him as the father or not. It will depend in my inspirations and your comments.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Merry Christmas to everyone. I hope you like it.**

 **Present**

"Kakashi-sensei please get the Hokage." Sakura instructed her former sensei.

"Hai." The copy nin disappeared.

Nara Shikamaru rushed to the hospital carrying Hinata alongside Sakura. A few minutes later, they arrived at Konoha hospital. Tsunade and Kakashi were already waiting for them with a stretcher prepared. "Come hurry."

They rushed Hinata to a hospital room. "Kakashi you should stay outside." She motioned to Shikamaru. "Nara, Hiashi here."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Shikamaru nodded and left the hospital.

When Tsunade and Sakura were left alone with the unconscious Hyuga Hinata, they started inspecting her eyes. "What happened Sakura."

"When Shikamaru, Naruto-kun and I arrived to Konoha alongside Sasuke-kun, we found Kakashi-sensei and Hinata-chan having a conversation." She took a breath and continued. "When Sasuke-kun saw Hinata he called out to her and then she was petrified with fear. Then something entered Hinata's body."

"Did you see what it was?" Tsunade asked her pupil.

"It looked like a black bird." Sakura said thinking hard. "I don't know, maybe a crow or something like that."

"A crow you say?"

"Yes." Sakura answered now sure of what she saw. "When I rushed to her aid, blood was flowing out of her eyes and her eyes changed to what you see now."

"It must have been Itachi's doing." Tsunade said examining Hinata's eyes. At that moment, Hinata regained consciousness and she let out a pained cry.

"It hurts!" She said crying. "I think the baby is coming Hokage-sama."

"Sakura!" Tsunade warned.

"Hai Hokage-sama."

 **Back to the past…**

Hinata laid in the bed conscious but motionless while her rapist dressed. The only thing she knew about him was the color of his eyes since he was still in Naruto form. 

'Father will hate me more than he already does'. 

"Thinking of something Hina-chan?" The man disguised as Naruto sat beside her and gave her a kiss in her temple. At the gesture, the Hyuga heiress felt dirty. "I did it to preserve my clan princess. The only way to do it is having children."

"I don't want to have a child." Hinata said avoiding his gaze.

"Think of this way." The man continued. "Maybe now you will be free from the Hyuga clan." He caressed her face. "After all, you are weak and insignificant in their eyes."

"That's not true." A tear escaped from her eyes. "My little sister Hanabi loves me and Neji-nii cares for me."

"They do it out of pity Hina-chan." He smirked.

"That's not true."

"Did you really think they would do it because they love you?" He said grabbing Hinata's chin. "Even I pity you." The man gave her a peck on the lips but Hinata remained motionless.

"Are you happy Sasuke?" She said already broken.

"Close enough." The man said smirking. At that moment, he changed his form. "Look closely Hime." He leaned towards her and his face shifted. This left Hinata wide-eyed

"Y-y-you are…" She said going through her memories. "Itachi Uchiha-san?"

"Hn." The Uchiha prodigy nodded. "I expect you to take good care of our child when he or she is born. You are my fiancé. I am just fulfilling my duty to the clan." He added.

"Since when?"

"Since our parents agreed to it." He looked at her eyes. "Besides, I'm kind of curious to see how powerful a child who is born from the Uchiha clan and Hyuga clan will turn out to be."

"I don't wan't to have a child."

"That's not up for you to decide."

"Of course I can. This is my body. If I want, I can kill it before it is born."

Itachi grabbed her by the neck and started choking her. "Then I will make sure you don't do it." He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and looked directly into her Hinata's eyes, using Tsukuyomi.

Back in Konoha…

"Hiashi-sama." Neji said as he entered the Hyuga patriarch office.

"Is there something wrong." Hiashi said as he was reading a scroll. "Please be quick about it. I have a meeting with the Hokage."

"I think Hinata-sama is missing. We haven't seen her since this morning when she left the compound. "Neji said seriously. Hiashi kept reading the scroll not caring for the news his nephew gave him. "Don't you care about your own daughter uncle?"

"Hinata is an adult, she can defend herself." He looked at his nephew's eyes. "If not, then she isn't worthy of being a Hyuga."

Neji clenched his fists. "Do you hear yourself uncle?" He said agitated. "SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME NEJI." Hiashi stood up and pounded at the desk.

"Forget it." Neji directed himself to the exit. "I will ask for the Hokage's help since her own blood is not willing to help her." With that, he left the Hyuga patriarch's office.

When Neji left, Hiashi called Hyuga Ko and other guards from within the family.

"Hiashi-sama." Ko said bowing respectfully.

"When did you last see Hinata?"

"I last saw Hinata-sama this morning." Ko said respectfully. "I offered to take her out to eat but she refused claiming she wanted to be alone."

"Why you didn't follow her?"

"I respected her wishes." He continued. "She didn't seem to be in a cheerful mood and it did not seem appropriate to follow her. Is there something wrong with Hinata-sama?"

"Just because she wanted to be alone doesn't mean you don't have to follow her. You are her guard not her best friend. Now leave and look for her."

"Hai Hiashi-sama." They all bowed and left the office.

Before Hyuga Ko left the office, Hiashi stopped him. "Expect punishment when you arrive."

"Hai."

When everybody left the room, Hiashi sat down and started to read the scroll again. "I hope you arrive back safely Hinata." He muttered to himself.

In the Hokage's office

"Hokage-sama!" Hanabi said barging into the office. This made Tsunade drop the bottle and it.

"Shit it was a good sake." She muttered to herself. "Is there something wrong Hanabi?"

"My sister is missing." She said panting. "I think I saw her with Naruto a while ago but they disappeared and I can't find them anywhere."

"Calm down Hanabi." Tsunade said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I will send some men to look for her. As for Naruto, he left for a mission yesterday. It's impossible for him to take Hinata."

"Send Anbu, not weak people." Hanabi continued. "My sister is a Hyuga and she deserves the best."

Back to Hinata and Itachi

"Please stop it Itachi-san." Hinata pleades sobbing. "It hurts!" She said still in the effect of Tsukuyomi. "Please don't."

Itachi put her back to normal and laid her on the bed. "Don't ever say stuff like that again." He picked up her clothes and dressed her. Meanwhile, she was still in shock because of the genjutsu. Then he looked at her and caressed her cheek. At that moment, he saw the Uchiha symbol on her wrist. "I see my brother already claimed you as his. But it was only in name not physically."

"…" The Hyuga heiress stood still looking at the celling.

Itachi positioned himself in front of her and she turned her head away from him. "Say something."

"…"

"It doesn't matter." He wiped her tears. "Soon you will forget all of this. I can't risk losing the baby because of your emotional state." At the comment, Hinata turned her head towards him.

Itachi stood up from the bed and summoned a crow. He gave some instructions to the crow and then it positioned itself in front of Hinata's face. The Hyuga heiress looked at the crows eyes and she fainted.

The crow disappeared and Itachi picked her up bridal style.

"Maybe now your father will start to show his love for you." He caresses her cheek and went with her to the nearest border of Konoha.

 **Well… here's the truth of what happened.**

 **If you are a fan of Ouran High School Host Club I invite you to read my newest fanfiction titled First Kiss.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"It hurts!" Hinata said crying in pain. "Get it out! Get it out!"

"Calm down Hinata." Sakura said soothing her hand.

"How do you expect me to me calm down?" Hinata looked at Sakura with her new Sharingan eyes, blood still flowing out of them. "I am having a baby and it hurts. I want it out."

"Shishou?" Sakura asked Tsunade a bit intimidated with the Hyuga heiress.

"Calm down Hinata. I need you to push harder." Tsunade said calmly. "If you don't do it, Hikaru will never come out."

"Hinata-sama!" A startled Neji entered alongside Hanabi and Hiashi. "What's wrong with her."

"She's having a freaking baby!" Sakura cried. More out of pain since Hinata was squeezing her hand really strong. "A little help over here Neji."

"Hai." Sakura let go of Hinata's hand and Neji replaced it with his hand.

"How is she coping Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked concerned for his daughter.

"Not too well Hiashi." Tsunade answered him honestly. "For the moment I ask that you and Hanabi stay outside in the waiting room. Neji can stay assisting."

"I trust your decision Hokage-sama." He bowed. When he was about to leave the room a voice could be heard outside.

"Step out of the way Dobe. I need to see her." Sasuke said.

Tsunade got out of the hospital room to see Sasuke trying to get free from Naruto. "Something wrong with him Naruto?" She said irritated.

"Sasuke-teme wants to enter the room and I'm trying to hold him."

"Let me go Dobe." The Uchiha Avenger said angrily.

"Why do you want to see her Uchiha?" Tsunade said looking at Sasuke. "Right now Hinata is out of limits."

"I don't care. Let me see her." He said determined.

"ANBU!" Before Sasuke could do something and Anbu appeared behind him and injected a sedative on his back, making the Avenger fall into deep sleep. "We'll deal with him later. Put him in the detention center. Naruto, accompany them."

"Hai Hokage." Two Anbu guards alongside Naruto left the hospital with an unconscious Sasuke.

"Do you think it's him Hokage?" Hanabi asked when she was outside the room. "The father of the baby."

Tsunade put her hands on Hanabi's shoulder. "Don't worry about that Hanabi." She said comforting the young Hyuga heiress. "The most important thing right now is that Hikaru is born. We'll deal with that later." Tsunuade looked at Hiashi seriously. "If you excuse me." Tsunade bowed to the Hyuga head and entered the hospital room.

One inside she went back to Hinata's side. "How are you feeling Hinata?"

"It hurts make it stop!" She cried in pain.

"It will soon be over." She said caressing Hinata's forehead. "Right now I need you to take deep breaths like the ones we practiced last week and start pushing." She motined to Sakura. "Sakura plase get me Shizune ."

"Hai Shishou." Sakura bowed and left, leaving Hinata with Tsunade and Hyuga Neji.

"I am going to die Hokage-sama?"

"Don't say stuff like that Hinata-sama." Neji interrupted. "HIkaru is going to be born and you are going to be fine."

"I WAS NOT ASKING YOU!" Hinata said angrily crushing the Hyuga prodigy's hand in the process. "What do you know about medicine? NOTHING!" She crushed her cousin's hand harder. This made Neji wince a little in pain. "STOP BUTTING IN!"

"Hinata you are crushing Neji's hand." Tsunade tried to calm down the expectant HInata. "You are not going to die. I assure you."

"You do?"

"Hai."

Before Hinata let go of Neji's hand, he heard a crack coming from his hand. At that moment, Sakura entered the room alongside Shizune. With Tsunade's instructions, Sakura left the room with Neji to cure his broken hand and Shizune stayed with Tsunade to assist her with Hikaru's birth.

"In the count of 3 I want you to push for ten seconds as hard as you can. Shizune and I will be here accompanying you and making sure everything goes well." Tsunade instructed Hinata. "Is that understood?"

"Hai."

"Let's start. One, two, three."

"One, two, three, four, five…" Shizune started counting.

"IT HURTS!"

"… six, seven, eight…"

"ARGH!"

"… nine…"

"MAKE IT STOP!"

"Ten."

 ** _A while later…_** ****

"You did good Hinata." Tsunade said taking a crying Hikaru in her arms and cut his umbilical cord.

"C-can I see him." Hinata said exhausted.

"Hai." Tsunade handed Hinata her baby and she took him in her arms and Hikaru stopped crying.

"Hi Hikaru. Welcome to this world." Hinata said cooing her son. "My name is Hinata and I'm your mommy." She put her index finger in his hand and he grasped it. Hinata let out a big smile while watching her son. Afterwards, she gave Hikaru to Shizune.

"Hinata." Tsunade said getting near the Hyuga heiress to check her eyes again. They were still crimson red and she clearly saw the activated Sharingan.

"Hai Hokage?" Before Tsunade could ask, Shizune entered the room.

"Sorry for disturbing but I need to know Hikaru's full name so we can register him."

"Hai." Tsunade responded. "On the way get me Sakura and Hyuga Hiashi please. And stay with the baby."

"Uchiha Hikaru." Hinata said with a sad smile Shizune looked at her with pity and left. "What did you want to ask Hokage-sama?"

"Should I call your family?" Tsunade asked changing the topic. "They must be anxious to see you."

Hinata was about to answer but at that moment, she felt pain in her head. "Argh! My head hurts!"

"Hinata?" She saw Tsunade checking her vitals. "Are you…" Those where the last words she heard before she drifted to unconsciousness.

 ** _In the waiting room…_**

Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji alongside Ino, Sakura and team Kurenai were waiting for further news.

"I hope everything turns out ok." Ino said while taking her boyfriend's good hand. "How was she when you left Neji?"

"She was in pain."

"No kidding Hyuga." Kiba said sarcastically. "No wonder she broke your hand."

Everyone was waiting anxiously when Shizune arrived to the waiting room. Before she could talk, Hanabi interrupted her. "How are they?"

"Hikaru is fine." Shizune answered. "And the last time I saw Hinata she was really tired. Right now Tsunade is with her."

"We should let her sleep." Hiashi said to everyone in the room.

"Hai. I agree with Hiashi-sama." Shizune added. "Sakura the Hokage is calling you in."

"Hai." Sakura stood up and went towards Hinata's room.

"You too Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi went towards the room alongside Sakura. When they arrived, they saw Tsunade checking her eyes and also some nurses checking her vitals.

"Hiashi perfect. I need your help." Tsunade said soon as he opened the door. "I need you to check Hinata's chakra pathways with your Byakugan."

"Hai." Hiashi activated his Byakugan.

"What do you see?" Tsunade asked.

"There is a strange chakra in her eyes." Hiashi stood by his eldest daughter's side and touched her forehead. "It's trying to blend in. What is going on Hokage?"

"I will explain later." HIashi deactivated his byakugan and Tsunade started working with Hinata's eyes.

A while later, Tsunade was able to finish stabilizing Hinata. She instructed Sakura to stay with Hinata and she left with Hiashi to her office. When they arrived, Tsunade sat in her chair and Hiashi stood up.

"Please take a seat." Tsunade offered.

The Hyuga head declined and cut straight to the point. "Care to explain what is going on with my daughter's eyes?"

"It seems that when Hinata's water broke something entered her body." Tsunade said hiding the fact that it was Itachi's crow the one who entered his daughter's body. "Then blood started flowing out of her eyes and she activated the Sharingan. She was unconscious for a while and when she woke up she gave birth to Hikaru. Afterwards, she was awake for a while and then her head started hurting and that is when she fainted again."

"Did she say something about the bastard who impregnated her?" Hiashi asked bitterly. "Or does she still has amnesia?"

"No she didn't." Tsunade answered. "But she did give Hikaru's full name."

"What is important with that?" Hiashi said. "He is Hyuga Hikaru. What difference does it make with the investigation?"

"Actually he is not Hyuga." Tsunade gave him Hikaru's birth certificate. When he saw his grandson full name, he was wide-eyed. "She remembers Hiashi."

"Uchiha?" HIashi asked surprised. "When did that happen? The oldest is dead and the younger is a rouge ninja."

"Sasuke is currently in Konoha." Tsunade added. "His former teammates found him and brought him here. He is currently in Konoha prison. I will personally head the investigation. We will get to the bottom of this."

 ** _Konoha hospital's rooftop_**

Kakashi sat there reading his Icha Icha books, right after he left Hinata's room, he stayed a while in the front door and after Sasuke was transferred to Konoha prison, he went to pay him a visit. Since he was unconscious because of the sedative, he couldn't get answers from him.

 _'_ _What did you do to make her so scared of you Sasuke?'_ He tought to himself. While he kept reading, Naruto arrived to the rooftop.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei." He grinned widely and sat next to his former sensei.

 **I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read this fanfiction. Please leave comments.**

 **I have an announcement to make. It is most probable that the next chapter will be the last. The reason is because I have a plot in my mind that would be great for a sequel, not as part of this story.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy this chapter**

"Hi Kakashi-sensei." He grinned widely and sat next to his former sensei. "Something wrong?" The blond teen asked genuinely concerned for his former sensei. He admits that he is a little stupid about noticing important things but even a two-year-old child could notice his sensei's strange behavior, especially towards the Hyuga heiress.

"What makes you say that?" The copy nin asked. "I am fine. There is nothing wrong with me." He ruffled his former student's hair and made a face gesture that Naruto concluded it was his usual masked smile, both literally and figuratively. "How is Sakura-chan?" He asked diverting the other topic. "It must be tiring for her to help deliver a baby and then fixing a broken hand."

"I don't know they won't let me see her." Naruto said frustrated, falling for the diversion. "Tsunade Baa-chan informed her to keep guarding Hinata-chan. I miss her so much!" He put his hand on top of his head and leaned a bit feeling a little sad.

"Why don't you sneak in to see her?" Kakashi went back to his book hoping Naruto would leave him alone.

Naruto looked at his sensei excitedly for the idea but then remembered his purpose for coming to the rooftop. "Wait a minute!" Naruto said after coming back to reality. "I'm here because I am worried for you Kakashi-sensei." He crossed his arm and frowned. "Nothing will make me leave this spot until you what is bothering you."

"Good luck trying to find out." He kept his gaze on his book. "Now go look for your pretty girlfriend Sakura. I want to finish this book."

"Wow sensei." Naruto said sarcastically astonished and then started to do as he was talking to himself. "I may be stupid but I never thought a person could read a book upside down." He grinned when he saw his former sensei flinch. "I bet Kakashi-sensei is worried for Hinata-chan." He now looked at the copy nin. "Well… I guess I will take up your offer and sneak into Hinata-chan's room." He stood up to leave. _'I am starting to enjoy this.'_ He grinned. "Don't worry. I will send my regards to her in your stead and tell her you miss her."

Naruto was about to leave when his former sensei grabbed him by the arm startle. "Wait!" He said in his most unusual tone. "Why are you doing this Naruto?" Kakashi asked frowning and with a serious tone.

Naruto sat down triumphant because Kakashi fell for his bluff. "Because I haven't seen for a long time the Kakashi-sensei I know. It's like someone possessed you. You are not yourself and it's disturbing."

Kakashi closed his book and looked at Naruto in the eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"You are on time for the trainings. You also arrive on time when Tsunade Baa-chan calls you and keep following Hinata-chan in the shadows like a lost puppy. You also carry everywhere you go a depressing aura." Naruto took a deep breath and continued. "Besides, I am still mad at you for helping Hanabi on her little stupid pranks. It's tiring. Get a life!"

"I see." Kakashi said in deep thought.

"You like Hinata!" Naruto said out of nowhere taking his former sensei by surprise. "Am I wrong?" Kakashi blushed and Naruto started to laugh out as loudly as possible. When he calmed down, he continued. "I would kill to see your full face right now." He said while wiping his tears. "I guess I should be going." Naruto stood up. "Say hi to Hinata-chan for me. Dattebayo!" He grinned and left.

"Hai." Kakashi answered still lost in his thoughts. Out of the blue, he stood up and left.

* * *

Gai was happily eating ramen at Ichiraku's when Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and startled him. "To what do I owe this pleasure my oh great friend Kakashi." Gai said dramatically.

"I think love Hinata." The copy nin said still in shock after the little heart-to-heart conversation with his former student Naruto. Gai looked at him quite shocked and confused at his friend's behavior. "No. I don't think." He said finally sure of his feelings. "I know I love her."

Gai started to laugh so hard that everyone at Ichiraku's turned their heads towards him and the copy nin. "This is so unlike you Kakashi." He said finally calming down. "The fountain of youth finally got to you, eh?" He winked at his friend. "Besides, I already knew it. You made it quite obvious even before Hinata-chan got amnesia." Gai put his hand on one of Kakashi's shoulders. "It's good that you finally realized it. This will make you feel better and I hope it makes you go back to your usual self." Kakashi looked at his friend surprised. "Lately being with you makes me bored and depressed. I can't even bring myself to challenge you." Gai stood up to leave and looked at his friend one last time. "Just be careful of my precious student and his clan. I doubt they would be okay with it if you start a relationship with their Hime." Gai left leaving the copy nin alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **At Konoha Hospital**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar place. _'Right.'_ She said remembering. _'I gave birth. I must be in the hospital.'_ She got up to a sitting position and saw she was right. She was sitting in a hospital bed, and was connected to some medical machines that Hinata imagined it was serum. At the chair beside her bed, she saw Sakura sleeping soundly. The frowned at the sight of the girl. Then she shyly poked Sakura's shoulder trying to wake up. Sakura moved with her eyes closed and the woke up. When she opened her eyes, she saw Hinata poking her. "Ohayo Hinata-chan." She said still sleeping. "How are you feeling?"

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted. "I feel better."

"You better be." Sakura said now fully awake. "After all, you were asleep for two days straight."

"What!" She said surprised. "I need to see Hikaru." She became startled. "I need to see my son." She tried to get up but Sakura quickly pinned her down.

"Calm down Hinata. You are still recovering from giving birth." She said trying to calm her down. "I'll tell Shizune to bring Hikaru for you." Hinata finally calmed down and Sakura summoned a slug, gave it instructions and then it disappeared. "I need to check your vitals. Please lay down for a bit."

"Hai."

Sakura checked her vitals and wrote them in the report. "Are you angry with me Hinata?" Sakura said out of the blue.

"Angry about what?" Hinata asked knowing what she meant.

"About taking Naruto from you." She said a little sad. "I feel terrible. You are one of my closest friends and I betrayed you." Tear started to fall down. "I'm sorry for what I did. I have made you suffer." She leaned towards the Hyuga heiress and hugged her. "It's all my fault this is happening to you." She said sobbing.

Hinata smiled and started patting Sakura's back in a motherly way. "I forgive you. I am not mad at you anymore. It seems fate decided that I am not meant to be with Naruto."

"Thank you." Sakura said hugging Hinata harder.

"Sorry for interrupting the moment." Shizune arrived with Hikaru on her arms.

"Hikaru!" Hinata exclaimed gleefully. Shizune gave Hinata her son and left the hospital room not wanting to bother the moment between the friends. The Hyuga heiress looked at Hikaru in her arms lovingly and was amazed when she saw that he had the same bluish hair as hers. "Hi Hikaru." She said caressing her forehead. "It's me your mommy." Hikaru slowly opened his eyes and looked at his mother, then he let out a small smile. "Sakura look!" Hinata called her friend and she went to see the baby. "He is smiling."

"He has the same hair and eyes as you." Sakura said looking closely at the newborn. Something felt oddly familiar but she said nothing and kept examining the baby.

"Hai." She said still looking at her baby. "Sakura-chan."

"Hai?"

"I want you to be Hikaru's godmother." She announced out of the blue leaving the pink haired shinobi in shock.

"A-are you sure?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Hai." Hinata smiled. "You will be perfect for the role."

"Good morning everyone." Tsunade announced when she entered the room. "How are you feeling today Hinata?"

"I feel better." She answered.

"Sakura." Tsunade called her student. "I need to talk in private with Hinata."

"Hai Shishou." Sakura bowed and left the room.

"How do you feel on becoming a mother?" Tsunade asked breaking the silence.

"It feels wonderful." Hinata said while gazing at her son who was currently sleeping. "And weird at the same time."

"Even if the father is someone who hurt you?" The Hokage asked in a serious tone cutting straight to the point. The question made Hinata flinch and feel afraid. "I need you to cooperate with me now that you have your memories back Hinata. This is the only way I can protect you and your son."

"Hai." Hinata said understanding. Then she looked at the Hokage teary eyed. "Please don't let him take my son. I don't want him to become a killer like him. Promise me that Hikaru will be safe here in Konoha."

"Of course I do." Tsunade promised. "We have already Sasuke in prison. I assure you he won't be able to come near you or near your son."

"Sasuke-kun is not the father." She said looking at his son sadly. "Hikaru's father is Itachi."

' _How is this even possible?'_ This later statement left the Hokage wide eyed in surprise. "What the hell happened to you Hinata?" Tsunade sat in the chair that was beside the Hyuga heiress' bed and listened to her story.

* * *

 _ **At the Hokage's office in the night**_

"So that's what happened to my daughter." Hiashi said at the office.

"Hai." Tsunade answered. "But she still won't say anything about the Uchiha symbol on her wrist."

"I see…" Hiashi continued. "What about her emotions? Is she depressed now that she has her memories back?"

"You know your daughter Hiashi." Tsunade chuckled. "Hinata is afraid but she is quite strong. No matter what happens to her, she won't let it bring her down."

"It's good to know." The Hyuga head said gladly. "I will visit tomorrow with Neji and Hanabi."

 **Well, I thought that this would be the last chapter but it seems that I will extend it to at least 3 more chapters.**

 **Please leave reviews. (Pretty please)**

 **I would also like to know what would you guys like to see for the second part of Memories.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, the first part of Memories is near it's end. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The days after passed quite fast, Neji, Hanabi, Ino and team 8 often visited Hinata and Hikaru in the hospital.

"Mango!" Hanabi exclaimed when she arrived alongside Ino and Neji. When they arrived, Hinata had just finished feeding Hikaru.

"His name is not Mango Hanabi." Neji said quite irritated. "Why do you keep calling him like that?"

"I call my nephew the way I want." Hinata giggled at her sister's comment.

"Mango is a cute nickname." Ino added.

"He is still a Hyuga." Neji said frowning. "Hyuga's don't use nicknames."

"Says who?" Ino said teasingly. "Pretty boy…"

"Stop it Ino." Neji said serious. "Or else."

"Or else what?" The Hyuga prodigy's girlfriend said flirting. She leaned her face close to his and he looked away blushing.

"I never thought I would have such a good looking nephew." Hanabi said proudly. "I bet his father must also be good looking."

Hinata flinched in fear at her sister's comment. Ino noticed it and elbowed Hanabi in the stomach.

"I'm sorry." Hanabi muttered. "I have practice. See you later." She quickly left the hospital bedroom.

"Are you okay Hinata-sama?" Neji asked concerned for his cousin.

"Hai." She said diverting her gaze.

"Neji-kun." Ino said to her boyfriend. "Come here for a moment." Neji followed her. Ino whispered something to his ear, he nodded and left the room.,

"You remember everything Hinata?" Ino asked concerned for the Hyuga heiress.

Hinata nodded and tears started to fall from her eyes. Ino took Hikaru, who was asleep, from her mother and put him in the crib on her room. Then she went to Hinata and embraced her.

"I'm scared." The Hyuga heiress said finally crying.

"That bastard did something really bad to you." Ino said patting her head. "Don't worry, we will all protect you."

"Y-y-you can't." Hinata said with worry. "He is s-s-strong. He will k-k-kill us all." She held tightly the blond girl. "He showed me with his eyes. Crimson red eyes."

"What eyes Hinata?" Ino asked suspiciously at Hinata and when she looked at Ino and instead of pale lilac eyes, she saw crimson red. "D-d-did Sasuke-kun do this to you?" The blonde girl asked feeling afraid. The Hyuga heiress shook her head. "Was it his brother." Hinata nodded. "Does the Hokage knows about this?" She nodded again.

"He will kill us and take Hikaru." She said afraid. "I don't want him to kidnap my son."

"Don't worry Hinata." Ino said comforting her friend. "Uchiha Itachi is dead, Sasuke-kun killed him." She assured the Hyuga heiress. "He won't be able to come near your son." A while later, Hinata fell asleep on Ino's arms and Neji appeared.

"I heard everything." Neji said to his girlfriend. "That bastard." He clenched his fists in anger. "He dared to hurt Hinata-sama. If Sasuke had not killed him, I would have done it."

"I think we should keep it a secret form your uncle Neji-kun." Ino said.

"The Hokage already talked to Hiashi-sama." Neji assured her.

"I see…" Ino said worried.

* * *

 _ **Konoha prison**_

One week had passed since Sasuke last saw Hinata and he was getting impatient.

"I need to see her." He said to himself. "Why did she look pregnant?" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and before leaving Konoha, he decided to look for the girl who managed to steal his heart. Having all the preparations ready, he summoned a clone using the Shadow Clone technique. Then sneaked out of the prison cell. He transformed into an Anbu using an illusion technique and went towards Konoha hospital. It was midnight when he managed to sneak out of the prison.

He went Hinata's room by the window. When he entered the hospital room, he saw Hinata breastfeeding a baby. The look she had on her face reminded of his mother Mikoto. He kept looking at her until she got up of the chair and put the sleeping baby back to its crib.

"Hina-chan?" Sasuke called out to the Hyuga heiress. She looked at him and got scared. "Who is that baby?"

"D-d-don't touch him." She said in a protective mode, activating her Byakugan.

Sasuke felt angry and betrayed. "Who is the father?" He activated his Sharingan. She didn't say anything and he started to walk towards her. "Didn't I tell you five years ago that you were mine?" He took another step forward. "Why did you betray me?"

"P-p-p-please." Hinata pleaded. Sasuke ignored her plea. "He's my son. D-d-d-d-don't touch him."

"Don't give me orders bitch." He got near Hinata and pushed her aside and went towards the crib with the intent of killing the baby. Hinata quickly recovered and attacked him. Before she could land a hit, Sasuke put his hand on her neck and raised her up until her feet couldn't touch the ground. "What is so important about that brat?"

"He is…"

"He is what?" Sasuke kept chocking her. "TELL ME!"

"I c-c-can't breathe." Sasuke let her go and she took deep breaths. "He is your n-n-n-nephew." She looked down not daring to look at the Uchiha avenger. Sasuke froze at the spot. "Your b-brother s-s-said that he was fulfilling his duty to the clan."

"And you agreed to it?" Hinata shook her head and she started to cry. He tried to embrace her but she didn't let him.

"D-d-d-don't touch me." The Hyuga heiress said still sobbing. "I don't want you near us. I have s-s-suffered enough b-b-b-because of you and that man. You both took my freedom." She wiped her tears, took a deep breath and managed to gain some courage. "Ever since you put that mark on me, I have lived my life in fear. T-t-t-then that m-m-m-m- went and stole m-my c-. At least he was nice enough to make me forget everything while I was pregnant."

"You said it yourself." The Uchiha avenger said sternly. "He is my nephew. That makes you and him my responsibility since my brother is dead."

"I don't like you." The Hyuga heiress said.

"I don't care." Sasuke answered. "I am taking you and my nephew away from Konoha. We will get married and I will raise him as my own."

"No." Hinata said firmly. "I like someone else. I won't let you ruin my dreams anymore."

"Still fangirling over Naruto?" He said with a smirk plastered on his face. "He is in love with Sakura."

"I don't like him anymore."

"Then who is it?" Sasuke said with a frown.

Hinata started blushing and poking her index fingers like she used to do. "Hatake Kakashi-kun."

"That pervert?" The Uchiha Avenger grabbed her wrists and forced her near him. "Like I'll let him get near you or near my nephew." He leaned his face close to Hinata's and pressed his lips gently against hers. While kissing her, he let go of her wrists and put one hand on her waist and the other on her head, bringing her closer. Hinata was struggling to break free but that only made the Uchiha desire her more.

"Sas- please." Hinata tried saying before he pusher his tongue inside her mouth, making her moan. Gaining some courage, she pushed him harshly. "Stop it." She said firmly, still flushed.

"I will come for you and we will leave Konoha." He said smirking and left the hospital room.

* * *

When Sasuke left the hospital room he clenched his fists in anger and something made him go to his old training area. When he arrived, someone was already there.

"Oy Teme!" Naruto said when he saw the Uchiha Avenger arrive. "It seems I was right. You copied my shadow clone jutsu and managed to escape."

"Fuck off Dobe." Sasuke said harshly not wanting to deal with Naruto. "I am not in a good mood."

"I thought you were always in a bad mood." Naruto said provoking Sasuke. "Besides, the old hag told me in case you managed to break out of prison I should follow you and to get you back to prison." Naruto grinned and Sasuke began to walk away ignoring the annoying Naruto. "It seems Kakashi-sensei is not the only one interested in Hinata-chan." Sasuke froze and looked at his former friend with a death glare.

"As if I'll let that pervert near her."

"Are you Hikaru's father?" Naruto asked seriously.

"So his name is Hikaru." Sasuke muttered to himself and then smirked. "What if I told you I am?" He said defying Naruto.

"Teme." Naruto said getting angry. "Hinata-chan has suffered a lot because of you. Thanks to you she kicked me in the groin with the gentle fist technique and sent me to the hospital. It still hurts."

"Good for you." Sasuke said smirking and an idea came through hi mind. "I decided I will stay here in Konoha after all. I can't let that pervert near my family"

"Then you will have to get through me first." Naruto said. "At least Kakashi-sensei doesn't make Hinata-chan suffer." Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arm and led him back to the prison.

* * *

It was two in the morning when Kakashi decided to visit Hinata in the hospital. He climbed the window of the hospital and when he entered the room he saw a troubled Hinata sleeping.

"L-l-l-l-let me go." She was whimpering in her sleep. "D-d-don't touch me."

"Hinata?" Kakashi walked towards her and put his hand on her cheek and started soothing her. "Wake up." He suddenly felt when the sleeping Hinata jolted up and embraced him. At first, he didn't know what to do with the sudden contact.

"D-d-don't leave me Kakashi-kun." She pleaded in her sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere Hime." Kakashi gently laid on the hospital bed beside her and embraced her back. She pressed herself against him and calmed down.

They stayed that way until five in the morning when Hikaru woke Hinata up asking for food. When she opened her eyes, she was startled at first when she saw Kakashi sleeping beside her and then blushed. Hinata tried to move without waking the copy nin up but failed to do so.

"Hinata-chan?" Kakashi said groggily.

"I need to feed Hikaru." She said and then left the bed and walked towards the crib and picked Hikaru up.

When Kakashi was fully awake, he saw Hinata feeding the baby. He kept gazing at her but then decided to leave the young mother to her privacy.

"Please stay Kakashi-kun." Hinata said to the copy nin when she saw him leave the bed.

"Hai." Kakashi said and sat again in the hospital bed. "I heard you got your memories back."

"Hai." Hinata said with a sour expression and then stayed silent.

"So." Kakashi said breaking the silence and changing the topic. "Who did you pick as godparents?"

"Sakura-chan and Ko-niisan." The Hyuga heiress answered.

"Really?" Kakashi said quite surprised. "I thought you were going to choose your cousin and his girlfriend. And I recall you are not on good terms with Sakura-chan."

"I thought about choosing Neji-nii and Ino-chan." Hinata said smiling. "But Ino-chan said she preferred her role as auntie and Neji-nii said the same."

"Why Sakura-chan?"

"Because I feel it's time to let go." Hinata said with a small smile. "Destiny is the one the chooses the paths, not us. I want my relationship with Sakura-chan to go back to the way it was before."

"I see…"

"Do you want to hold him?" Hinata asked when she finished feeding the baby.

"Can I?" Hinata nodded and he went to where Hinata was with the baby. She handed Kakashi the baby and he gently held him. "He looks a lot like you." The Copy nin said while admiring the sleeping baby. The baby slowly opened his eyes and Kakashi became flustered. "He woke up. What do I do?" He looked at Hinata unsure of what to do.

Hinata giggled at the scene. She took the baby from Kakashi's arms, lulled him to sleep and put him back in the crib. _'Kakashi-kun would make a perfect father for Hikaru.'_ She blushed at the thought.

 **Next chapter will be the epilogue of the first part and the introduction of the second part of memories.**

 **Please leave reviews and comment what would you like to see for the second part.**

 **I would also appreciate it if someone could make an art for this story. (Pretty please)**


	16. Epilogue

**I guess this is it for the first part of memories. Sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy it.**

 _ **flashback**_

" _So." Kakashi said breaking the silence and changing the topic. "Who did you pick as godparents?"_

" _Sakura-chan and Ko-niisan." The Hyuga heiress answered._

" _Really?" Kakashi said quite surprised. "I thought you were going to choose your cousin and his girlfriend. And I recall you are not on good terms with Sakura-chan."_

" _I thought about choosing Neji-nii and Ino-chan." Hinata said smiling. "But Ino-chan said she preferred her role as auntie and Neji-nii said the same."_

" _Why Sakura-chan?"_

" _Because I feel it's time to let go." Hinata said with a small smile. "Destiny is the one the chooses the paths, not us. I want my relationship with Sakura-chan to go back to the way it was before."_

" _I see…"_

* * *

 **Two weeks later in Konoha hospital**

"Are you ready Hinata-sama." Neji asked his cousin. Today Hinata and Hikaru would be discharged from the hospital and everyone was feeling happy about it. Since Hiashi and Hanabi couldn't be there due to clan business, Neji was the one who would accompany Hinata to the Hyuga compound.

The Hyuga heiress grabbed her sleeping son from the crib. "Hai!" She looked to the Hyuga prodigy's eyes and knew something was wrong with him. "Is there something wrong Neji-niisan?"

"No." He said and his impassive face simply betrayed him.

"Is there something wrong with Ino-chan?" Hinata's statement hit a nerve on Neji. "I knew it! Did you guys have a fight?"

"No we didn't." Neji answered his cousin. "I need to talk to you about something Hinata-sama."

"Tell me."

"I plan to propose to her." He said to his cousin. "I want to marry her. What do you think?"

"O my gosh Neji-niisan!" Hinata said excited. "I'm so happy for you. Did you ask her father for permission?"

"What do you mean about that?" Neji asked confused. "I am supposed to do that?"

"Yes you are supposed to do that." Hinata said to Neji. "Fathers tend to be overprotective of their daughters."

"Oh…"

"Did you buy the ring yet?"

"I haven't." He answered. "I need your help choosing the ring. Can you accompany me today to buy it on the way back to the compound?"

"Of course Neji-niisan."

"Good." The Hyuga prodigy said. "Are we ready to go?"

"Hai." Hinata answered and they walked outside the door. At that moment, the Hyuga heiress looked back to the room and saw Sasuke inside. "I forgot something in the room brother Neji."

"Shall I look for it Hinata-sama?"

"Ano." She answered hesitantly. "Wait for me outside. Take Hikaru. I'll be there in a minute." Hinata handed Neji her son and when he left, she entered the hospital room once again.

"What do you want?" She said coldly.

"I have the rights to see my nephew." The Uchiha Avenger said. "Were is he?"

"Somewhere." Hinata said. "You are supposed to be in jail."

"I got out 2 days ago with the promise of keeping it low in the village." Sasuke looked at the defiant Hinata and smirked. "I'm serious about what I had said before. When Hikaru becomes older we will leave the village and get married."

"What if I don't want to?" She said defiantly.

Sasuke smirked and went towards her. He stood in front of her and grabbed her chin. "You have no say on this."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to." His face got near hers. "Don't you think for a second I will let that pervert old man get you. After all…" He grabbed the wrist were he had put the mark on Hinata and kissed it. She struggled to break free but wasn't successful.

"Let me go." Hinata activated her byakugan and before she could attack, Sasuke let her go and disappeared. Relieved, she deactivated her bloodline limit and walked outside the hospital room.

Outside the hospital Neji was waiting for the Hyuga heiress alongside with Hikaru.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Hai. Let's leave." Hinata answered her cousin.

* * *

"Interesting…" A white Zetsu said when he saw the Hyuga heiress with a baby alongside her cousin walk through the jewelry store looking at some wedding rings. "I'm sure the organization will love to hear news about Itachi's brat." He chuckled and disappeared from Konoha

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Karin had been looking for Sasuke ever since he abandoned team Taka for the sake of avenging his clan by killing Uchiha Itachi. "I hope you are fine Sasuke-kun." She kept walking, until she found Sasuke unconscious alongside a corpse. "Sasuke-kun!" She was about to walk towards him but then he heard other voices."_

" _Sasuke!" Naruto cried as he went beside an unconscious Sasuke. "He has almost no chakra left Sakura-chan."_

" _Don't worry." Sakura said hurrying to his side. "I will take care of Sasuke."_

" _What about Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto asked._

" _There is nothing we can do." Shikamaru answered. "He is dead for good."_

 _Karin watched all this from a distance._

* * *

 **Team Taka hideout**

"Jugo." Karin said with an impassive face.

"Yes Karin?" Jugo asked noticing Karin's troubled expression.

"Konoha has abducted Sasuke-kun."

"How do you know that?" Suigetsu. "He hasn't contacted us since he started to follow his brother to kill him once and for all."

"I have been following him." Karin revealed. "I saw him unconscious alongside a dead Uchiha Itachi. I was about to take him but at that moment some Konoha ninjas captured him. We have to take action and rescue Sasuke-kun."

"I agree." Jugo said. "We are taking action. Team Taka. Let's go!"

"Hai." Karin and Suigetsu agreed.

* * *

 **Akatsuki hideout**

The white Zetsu arrive to the Akatsuki hideout where all the members were waiting for him to receive news. "Kisame you were right." Zetsu said. "Uchiha Itachi has a son. I saw him with my own eyes."

"Is there something relevant apart from the fact that Uchiha Itachi has a son?" Pain asked.

"Hai." Zetsu answered. "The mother of the baby is a Hyuga."

"Hyuga?" Konan asked. "Did you know about this Kisame?"

"Hai." He answered. "That Uchiha brat made me check on the Hyuga from time to time over the years. I think her name is Hinata. It seems that he had been watching her since he left Konoha. I never liked that Uchiha brat but he actually managed to leave something valuable back at his former village."

"I agree." Pain said. "We can't let the opportunity of gaining a mixed bloodline pass us by. We will capture the Hyuga and her son. Kisame, you know what to do."

"Hai." The missing nin answered.

"Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu will be aiding you. Make sure to capture Uchiha's brat alongside the mother without killing them. They will become an important piece for our ultimate plan. Am I understood?"

"Hai." They all answered.

* * *

"You're back big sister!" Hanabi exclaimed when she saw her sister walk in with Hikaru in his arms. "Hello little Mango." She cooed the baby. Hikaru grabbed Hanabi's finger. "Welcome to your home." Hikaru ignored her and started sucking at his aunt's finger.

"It seems Hikaru has taken a liking to your finger Hana." Hinata giggled.

Hanabi smiled and then looked to her sister's eyes. "Welcome back big sister. I missed you." She said referring to the 9 months of amnesia.

"Thanks Hana." She smiled feeling sad and happy at the same time. "I guess it's time to rekindle memories for the sake of everybody…"

THE END

 **I hope you like this fanfiction. The sequel will be called _Rekindling Memories_. When I post the first chapter of the sequel I will let you know.**

 **Reviews are accepted.**

 **I would like to know what do you guys expect for the sequel.**

 **Another thing, I am looking for a beta reader. If someone is interested please let me know.**

 _ **Hasta luego.**_ **(See you soon)**


	17. Announcement

**For all the followers. The sequel of Memories Long Forgotten has been posted. It's called Rekindling Memories.**


End file.
